How To Train An Outcast
by ThorsDragon
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Hiccup and his dragons, but what if a new character arose? Thora is an Outcast, at least she was born that way. When she one day turns up on the Island of Berk with nothing but a dark past and secrets, what will the others make of her? And what is she running from? Rated T for violence, swearing, angst and a bit of romance. Takes place after HTTYD 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ya so this is my very first story, ever. I'm super excited about it and hope you all like the first chapter! If it gets at least one review I'll post the second chapter right away :) The story takes place a couple months after How To Train Your Dragon 2, after everything is rebuilt and the characters have settled in. But anyways, enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter One

The silence was deafening. Outcast Island was never this quiet, at least it seemed that way; paranoia sometimes messed with your senses.

I had my reasons for being so on edge. Even cloaked in the inky darkness, able to squeeze into the smallest of places just in case anyone happened to walk by, there was one large factor. And by large, I mean a 28 foot long dragon.

We turned the corner, hugging the wall as closely as possible, sure to stay out of the warm yellow glow of the torches that lit the alleyways.

Strike gently nudged my shoulder from behind and I turned to look at him. His dark grey scales were almost invisible in the shadows. He could of blended right in if it weren't for his gleaming purple markings and the fact that he was a fully-grown Skrill.

He gave a low growl, slightly turning his head to the right.

I lightly laid a hand on his nose, silencing him, and turned in the direction he motioned to.

"...And then me says oi! If ye doesn't want meh to chop yer head clean off, then don't make eye contact with meh again ye here?" The voice said. His partner chuckled.

I recognized the voice of Jarl. He must be on guard duty tonight, alongside whoever's laughing voice that had been.

We needed to get out of there. The voices sounded close. If it had been just me, I could have squeezed my petite frame into some small place nearby. But Strike on the other hand...

I took a step backwards, hand on the wall. My finger nudged a tiny loosened stone out from the base and it fell to the ground. The sound of it bouncing off the rocky pathway was like a bomb to me.

"Hey.. Did ye hear that?" Jarl whispered, his voice echoing down the alleys.

My heart stopped. I needed to think of something, and fast. I couldn't be caught again, Strike locked back up and I dragged back to that cold, damp... No. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

I heard approaching footsteps coming from ahead. I glanced at my surroundings, behind me all houses, to my left the harbor where the ships were docked. Navy water wetting the grainy sand of the beach. I couldn't make it to the beach in time, but Strike on the other hand was fast and silent.

I quickly turned to my friend and looked into his bloodshot eyes that anyone else would think of as 'monstrous' or 'terrifying'; but I saw only kindness, and at the moment: worry. I pointed to the docks and whispered

"Go, under the docks in the water, hurry."

He nudged his head under my hand and made a grumpy purring sound. He wasn't about to leave me here, but I pushed him away.

"Please, I'll meet you in the forest after the coast is clear."

Strike readied himself to protest yet again, but our alley suddenly lit up with the muted yellow of a single torch, two black shadows of large men were projected on the wall, close to turning the corner.

I stared at Strike with pleading eyes, and he was off in nothing less than a draft of air. I waited until he was where I had told him before I myself lurched into action, scouting for somewhere to hide. My eyes landed on a crack in the wall. This beat up island had many flaws, and I was happy that falling apart foundation was one of them. I ran to it; my footsteps barely audible, and wiggled into the tiny gap. It was just big enough to inch into the very back.

I stopped and listened. "I swore I 'eard somethin down this way" Jarl muttered annoyingly

"Musta just been the wind.. T-that's all" his partner replied with a hint of fear in his voice

At that moment I realized my hiding spot wasn't as deep as I let on. If one of the two even turned their heads to look over I would be spotted for sure. My heart raced at a million miles and hour as they came closer, and closer..

The light lit up the crack as they walked by. Luckily, both staring straight ahead. I let out a sigh of relief as I listened to the sound of their footsteps clamber down the alley.

I waited there until all, again, was quiet. Then pushed myself back out and onto the rough road. I glanced over to the docks trying to look for Strike, but even if he was still there I knew his dark figure would be impossible to see. It was best to get to the forest as soon as I could before he started to worry and end up coming back to look for me. I knew the stubborn dragon would defiantly not leave without me; this I knew from experience.

In just a few minutes, the forest was in my sight. The gray-green pine trees rustled in the summer breeze. I was almost free. Free from this terrible island, all the pain, and Alvin the Treacherous. Even when I closed my eyes I could see his smug grin, laughing, taunting me...

I looked around to see if anyone had followed me, then, after no signs, I bolted. It felt so good to run again, the wind flowing through my tangled hair, the feeling of the soft grass beneath my feet; even though it was basically for my life.

Moments from the tree line Strike bounded out, scaring me half to death, wrapping me in his wings with delight I was okay. He would be free too.

"Okay boy, just as we practiced. Let's get outta here shall we?"

We only had tried flying together once. That had ended very, very badly.. But we were bound and determined this time, and we both completely trusted each other, so.. Here goes nothing.

Strike lowered himself down and tilted to one side. I gently put a foot on his wing and he boosted me up into his back. I was careful to avoid his large black spines and nestled myself in front of the first one, right behind where his shoulder blades would be. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms as tight as I could hold around his scaly neck.

"Okay Strike.. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I wasn't going to post a second chapter until I got any reviews, buut I'm cheating, I just can't wait haha. I've noticed that a bunch of people read my first one, which makes me happy but also think it was bad since no reviews or follows.. but I respect your guys' opinions! So chap 2, I hope everyone is well enough in character as we bring in Hiccup, Astrid, and ect; and I'll be having some parts in other people's point of view such as Hiccup and Eret (who won't be introduced for awhile yet). Character changes will be signalled with a horizontal rule for a heads up.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Strike gave a single hop, then threw himself into the air, opening his massive wings, and flew.  
I held on as hard as possible as he rocketed through the sky. He was beaming with happiness getting to fly again. I couldn't even imagine what this might be like for him, finally up in the air again after all these years.

I dared to look behind me and saw Outcast island as just a speck in the ocean. We were free at last!  
I dared taking my hand off Strike and threw them above my head, whooping in joy. Strike screeched also and turned his head to look back at me, I smiled widely at him and patted the spines on his head frill. He then opened his mouth and licked my face, covering my whole head in Skrill slobber. I laughed and playfully shoved his head back forward.

On the horizon I could see the sun peeking up just below the clouds, illuminating the sky in magnificent colours of warm oranges, pink, and purple.

I positioned myself so I was laying, still completely careful I didn't accidentally fall off Strike's back.

"Where are we gonna go now bud?"  
He grumbled the reply of "I don't know."  
"Well for now.. I guess we go straight."

So that's what we did. Because it didn't even matter what happened from there, as long as we got as far away from that wretched island as we could.

I opened my eyes, realizing I must of dozed off. I sat up and looked around. A wave of joy swept over me, glad escaping hadn't just been a dream. There wasn't much to see, just a misty cloudy like substance. We must be flying through a thick fog.

I scratched Strike's head  
"How's a go?"  
He happily cooed "just fantastic" in response, but I could tell he was tired. Who knows how long he had been flying for?

Next chance we got, first island we saw, we would land so he gets a chance to rest. I thought to myself.  
I was just about to turn to lay down again when suddenly, the fog lifted.  
Dead ahead was a massive piece of rock protruding out of the ocean.  
"Rock!" I shouted

Just in time he banked sharply, I clung to him, almost tumbling right off his back. As he straightened himself out I looked behind at the rock. Was it shaped like.. A Viking?

I whipped my head forward and saw the explanation; a massive island lay right in front of us.

Strike flew upwards until we were above it. Low sounds of laughter cake from below. I saw small children running and playing, adults doing their everyday work, chopping wood and socializing. This place was beautiful. And not at all like Outcast. In fact, it looked the exact opposite.  
And though it looked nice, I wasn't ready for other people yet. I spotted thick woods away from the village, a great place to hide away for as long as we needed. And from the looks if it we hadn't been seen yet.

"Okay Strike see over there where-"  
I didn't get to finish my sentence before, out of nowhere, He was hit. I didn't get a chance to see what it was before I was rocketed off his back and into the open sky. I plummeted through the air, the ground coming closer and closer by the second. I looked to my dragon who seemed to be knocked unconscious. We were going to die.  
"Strike!" I screamed "STRIKE!"

At this his red eyes popped open, the ground was close. He desperately flew towards me, grabbing me in his claws, pulling me close and tightly wrapping his wings around me. He was trying to soften this impact. We hit hard; and everything went black.

"Is that a skrill?"  
"... Why does it look familiar"  
"What is it holding?"  
"Shh! It's awake! Back up they're dangerous!"

Were those voices I heard? Everything was still black, this I only realized was because Strike's wings were still around me. He was awake again, and growling at the voices, but not injured. That I could tell. I struggled to get up but he held me still, it seemed like he didn't want to reveal me to these other people, but I had to! I had to show them that he was friendly before they tried to hurt him!

"Strike.." My voice was muffled by his grip, but I still pushed against him.

"Did anyone else hear a voice?"  
"Must of been Tuffnut's stomach"  
"No, must of been Ruffnut's loud annoying stomach"  
"Shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"Ugh just shut up both of you!"

It sounded like there was a lot of people. But it was weird that they hadn't tried hurting Strike yet.. Maybe they were just planning. I gave one more push and he finally let me go.

I tumbled out onto soft green grass, the light of the sun almost blinding to me. I squinted and put a hand over my face, trying to get a look at the figures around me. There was two similar looking lanky blondes, arguing by the looks of it, a rather husky looking boy who kept fidgeting with his fingers, and a tough looking dark haired boy who's eyes widened as he saw me.

"Dibs!" He shouted  
What was a dibs? I backed up so my back was against Strike. I tried standing but my knees buckled and I just fell back down again.  
"Please.. Um. I can explain" I started.

* * *

"What's all the commotion about guys?" I said, managing to push myself past them and into the clearing, well, it was a clearing now that most of the trees had been ripped from the roots and snapped off at the tops. A long line of dirt ran through the destroyed brush, almost like Thor himself had cast a lightning bolt down to the island, and this was the landing spot.

"We didn't mean to hit them, I-i- it was Snotlout's idea!" Fishlegs stuttered nervously  
"What are you talking about... Oh."

As I nudged past Fishlegs, I saw what had created all this destruction. There, in the clearing was the very Skrill we had tried to train not many years back. It's red eyes quickly flipping back and forth between each one of us, in a protective stance behind a small female viking.  
I wondered to myself how she could of survived the fall, unless the Skrill saved her just as Toothless had done for me oh so many times. But this dragon was untrainable! Or so we thought.

Astrid laid a rough but concerned hand on my shoulder. She must of followed me from the Great Hall.  
"Who is that." She said all hostile like. Leave it to Astrid to become defensive first glance at the newcomer.

At this the Viking slowly stood up on shaky legs, almost falling back down again, but the Skrill flawlessly moved it's big head by her torso, giving her something to lean on. She wore tattered clothing, no footwear, and had long wavy brown hair that fell to just above her waist. Her whole body was covered in bruises and minor cuts; this made me a little suspicious as I was positive not all of it had come from the fall. Even though she looked terrible, she was still very pretty, well erm.. in my opinion of course Astrid was defiantly still more beautiful.. but back to the task at hand.

The Viking defensively put her hand out in front of her. "Please. Don't hurt my dragon. I know this might sound crazy at first, but he's nice, I promise." She managed

I immediately felt for the girl. By the way her hazel eyes darted around and the how she was shaking I could tell she was afraid. Maybe not for herself, but because she was worried about what we would do to her Skrill. I slowly moved forward, keeping my distance making sure not to set off the dragon.

"Don't worry, we know." I said to her, then put out my arms to motion around me "this is Berk, we train dragons here, they're our friends. I don't completely know how you were.. um.. Shot out of the sky.." At this I glared back at Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, who all looked guilty.

She opened her mouth, about to speak, when a loud cracking noise sounded from above. One of the half broken trees must of only been hanging on by a strand, before it came crashing down towards the girl.

"Watch out!" I shouted, and started to run forwards, but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter, but I've already got number four on the way also so I'll be posting that soon also! Now I know in the movie Eret is 25, but I'm changing that so he's the same age as Hiccup. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

'Alvin stood over me with that ugly twisted grin on his face. Around him stood Savage and about four more Outcasts. By the cool sea salt mist spraying through the air, and the light rocking motion I could tell we were on a boat.

"Now I'm gonna tell ye one more 'ime you pathetic, 'orry excuse fo a vikin'.." Alvin spat at me; I could smell his rank breath from here, man did this guy ever bath?  
"Command yer useless dragon"

I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. I heard screams of innocent people coming from the island ahead as they saw our ships float in from beneath the fog. It was the Peaceable tribe.

An angry roar made me glance above me; Strike was there, bound by thick ropes holding him to the boat. He tried flapping his wings trying to get away but it was only tiring him out more. He kept glancing worried looks at me.

I smugly turned back to Alvin, and spit at his boots. "No. I'm not making him hurt innocent people." I said stiffly.

But he didn't seem mad. He looked.. almost glad that I wasn't willing to follow his orders. Instead, he started laughing; a low, grumbling sound, like thunder. "Good. Guess we're gonna 'ave do it ma way den." He growled. I found out what he meant soon enough when the last thing I saw was his dirty fist coming at my face before everything went black.'

My eyes snapped open. A normal person would instantly be relieved and tell themselves it was just a dream. But that; that had been a memory. I still remembered that day, when Alvin first forced Strike to do his bidding.. Through me. It was all my fault he was made to do the horrible things he did... wait a sec. Where the hell was I?

I bolted right upwards instantly in defence mode. I was sitting in a large wooden bed, covered in warm comfy fur blankets. To me this was luxury, all I wanted was to lay back down and fall asleep in the little nest. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been in an actual bed.

Also in the room was a small fireplace, which was lit, casting tiny dancing shadows on the walls, a door probably leading outside was to my left, a chair, rug, and other regular things you would find in a home. There was no one else in the room at the moment, thank Thor. The last thing I remembered before passing out was a skinny brunette boy trying to calm me down, and something very, very hard slamming into Strike and I from above. Where was Strike?

Panic hit me and I instantly swung my feet up off the bed and planted them on the hard oak floorboards. I turned my torso to push myself up and cried out in pain, falling ever so gracefully to the floor.

I groaned and slightly lift the bottom of my shirt up to see what the problem was. All around my ribcage was a thick wrap of cream coloured bandages. Damn did my ribs ever hurt, just on the right side. It felt like they were broken, I'd broken my arm before, well I didn't break it but..

A heavy thumping sound of footsteps came from just outside the door. I was in no shape for any evasive actions to get myself out of there and find Strike. The only thing keeping me from freaking out that he wasn't around was the fact that boy had said he knew dragons were nice. But who knows if he was really telling the truth or not.

The door slowly opened, squeaking obnoxiously on it's unoiled hinges. I couldn't see who entered from the position I was in, hidden beside the bed frame, but it sounded like two people.

"Wha- she was here a minute ago!" I recognized the high voice of the skinny brunette boy from earlier. "Aw man.. Well she couldn't of gotten far with a few broken bones" he chuckled. Was this amusing for him?

I heard the second one sigh "You know I was really looking forward to meeting this mystery person of yours Hiccup."

More footsteps signalled them both moving further into the room. I'd be seen in less than a minute.

Into view stepped the two men: Hiccup and another one. The stranger was quiet a bit taller by Hiccup and much larger, but muscly. He had black hair, and distinctive blue war paint on his chin; also wearing a light brown fur vest looking thing and black pants. He was armed with a long sword on his belt, which made me nervous, along with his rough appearance. He and Hiccup looked the same age.

They both saw me at the same time, the other one's eyes widened as he stared, then gave his head a small shake before his face reddened and he turned to look at Hiccup.

"I don't know her." He said to him.

Hiccup ignored this and looked at me, his face twisting into a pitiful worried look.

"What are you doing on the floor? Are you alright? Need help up? Um here, lemme help you.." He said starting towards me.

I tried backing up further, but winced at the searing pain in my side.

"No, I- where is my dragon? I need to see him." I said, trying to sound as tough as I could.

Hiccup stopped. It felt awkward with the two of them standing over me, I almost regretted not accepting the help to get back on my feet.

"Don't worry, your dragon is fine. He's actually outside right now, hasn't left the front steps since we brought you in here. Reminds me of my Night Fury, Toothless." He said kindly

"I'd still like to see him, please." I stated, still not sure if I could trust these people. They had said we were on Berk. Back at Outcast there had been a lot of talk about Berk, making it sound like an enemy, with all the discussions of raiding the island and such. Well, any enemy of Outcast is a friend of mine.

"Well you can't see him while sitting there can you?" The other guy said, crossing his arms.

"He's right you know, you can trust us, I promise. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and this is Eret, son of Eret." He told me motioning to himself, then his companion "Now, let's get you outside huh?"

I considered this. It would hurt getting up but I had to see Strike, and I guess I could trust these people for now, what did I have to lose? Well, lots actually. But the first second I got I was outta here.

"Alright, thank you." I said

Eret came towards me, slowly bending down and put a big arm around me, wrapping it gently around my torso, then took my right arm and put it around the back of his neck. I tensed up at his touch but told myself to relax. He was helping, not hurting.

"Okay, now I'm going to lift you up, but it's going to hurt. I'm here for support if you need it." He told me. "On three. One.. Three!"

Blinding pain coursed though me making my vision go blurry for a few seconds. I bit down hard on my bitten lip to keep from crying out. I was glad Eret was there as I held tightly onto him to keep from flopping over.

"You okay?" He asked. I noticed a hint concern in his voice that he tried to cover by clearing his throat.

"Yes.." I managed, barely a whisper.

I took a millisecond to collect my bearings, wanting to get outside badly. I let go of Eret, wobbling slightly. He held his arms out again in case I fell but I waved him off. Looking around I realized Hiccup was gone, the door wide open letting a blinding beam of sunlight into the room. As my eyes adjusted a saw a familiar black and purple face in the doorway.

**"Strike!"** I growled, careful not to let Eret hear me.

**"You're awake!"** He bounded in, careful as he came closer to me, sensing my situation, but still allowing me to lean on him. "**I was so worried Thora, you were unconscious for days. But we can trust these people, they are kind hearted, and they treat dragons as friends here, come see!"**

Oh right. Well, I could speak to Strike. Actually speak, in Dragonese. But for some reason, only him, other dragons still sounded like growls and roars to me. It was my biggest secret, luckily, not even Alvin knew.

Gripping to Strike, I let him lead me outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so big chapter, I know. Here we officially meet the other characters from the movie, along with finding out Thora's back story from Outcast Island, even a bit of Thora/Eret fluff! Thank you for the follows and favourites :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Berk was just as beautiful at ground level as it was from above. Green grass shimmered in the breeze while small viking children ran and played with Terrible Terrors. There were dragons everywhere! Some species I knew, but most I did not. There were no other Skrills as I could see. Huts and workshops littered the area with dirt paths leading everywhere. Other vikings were at work, none of them paid attention to me, thankfully.

It was so peaceful here. But I still needed to leave. Strike had told me that these people could be trusted, and I believed him. But I still wasn't ready to be around other people yet. As soon as I got the chance, I would leave. Injured of not.

Hiccup appeared beside me, scaring me half to death. I jumped, then groaned as my ribs screamed in pain. He winced as if he knew how much I was hurting.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. I know how much something hurts when you basically wake up from a coma." He bent down and knocked against a metal contraption that was in place of his left leg from the knee down. I wondered about the story behind it.

"It's fine, just a little jumpy I guess." I told him, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Hiccup said looking around. "I like to keep my island in tip top shape!"

His island? "You're the chief here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it" his eyes darkened "After my dad was killed in battle a few months ago, I was left in charge. We built a statue in his honour. People say I'm a good leader, but I'll never live up to what he was."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure he would be proud." I told him comfortably.

"Anyway, I never got your name, or well, anything at that matter. Looks like we have a lot to cover. That is, if you're feeling well enough."

I wasn't feeling well enough, in fact my ribcage felt like it was on fire, but he deserved answers. After all I owed him, for giving me a place to stay and tending to my wounds.

I followed him to a place called The Great Hall, which was magnificent on the inside. Very cozy feeling with numerous tables and chairs, there were thick cloth tapestries hanging from the walls. We sat at the first long table, which was already occupied by the same four people I had seen at my crash site, plus two other adults. The ones that looked the same were clawing and hitting at each other for no apparent reason, the chubby boy had his nose buried in a book, where he would scribble something down every few seconds, the dark hair boy looked to try to be flirting with the girl twin, who blankly ignored him. And the blonde girl Hiccup had been with was sharpening a dagger. The sound of scraping metal on rock made me stop and close my eyes. My hand that wasn't holding into Strike automatically lifted up to gingerly touch my shoulder. Under the cloth of my shirt was a rather ragged looking scar. This wasn't Outcast island. This is not a jail cell. I was okay.

Hiccup looked back at me "Ready?" He asked

"Yes"

There were no other dragons in the hall, on the way over Hiccup had explained it was the only place they weren't allowed as they tended to roughhouse and destroy things. Strike was an exception since he was basically acting as my crutch for the moment.

Hiccup walked to the table, taking a seat at the head "Hey everyone!" He said to the others. "Lets get started."

They stopped what they were doing when they saw me standing there also. I hated being the centre of attention like this, but I guess I would tolerate it for now.

"Hey babe you can sit right here next to me, you know my right side is my best? Gives a nice view of my muscles" the dark haired boy said, flexing. I bit back a laugh.

"Snotlout don't embarrass yourself" the blonde girl sighed "You can sit here if you want" she patted to the open spot next to her. She seemed nice enough, and also a better option than Snotlout, so I sat there, being very careful to lower myself down, and with Strike's help.

"I'm Astrid" she said, offering a smile.

"Glad to see ya back on yer feet again lass" a large viking with a toothy grin and more missing limbs than I could count said.

"It's nice to see my bandages held" a brown haired woman (who slightly resembled Hiccup) told me "I usually only work on dragons, it's my first time with an actual human"

"Whoa, that's a Skrill." The husky boy gasped "Attack level 14, speed level 19, armour strength 10.." He seemed almost trance-like as he listed off the facts

"Fishlegs! We know" Astrid shouted, annoyed. Fishlegs hunched back over and began scribbling in his book again.

**"The boy knows a lot about my kind, interesting."** Strike growled. I nodded but didn't respond. I couldn't let the others know what I could do until I knew they could be trusted fully.

"Bet it can incinerate mountains" the male twin said "Awesomee"

"Yeah, destruction, nice." The female said, they both turned to each other and butted heads, the clang of metal helmet again metal helmet echoed through the room.

Hiccup smirked "That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They like to destroy things. And that's Gobbar, with all the artificial stuff.."

"Make it all myself!" Gobbar got in, tapping his knuckles against a metal hook in place of his hand.

"..and my mother, Valka."

"Nice to meet you." She nodded.

I'd make a note to keep my distance from the rough twins. But Gobbar and Valka seemed as nice as the rest of them.

"Now, let's get to business. What did you say your name was again?" Hiccup asked

"Thora. And this is Strike" I told him politely

"Alright Thora. I guess as you know we have some questions for you. If you're not fully comfortable with answering, it's fine. But first I apologize for shooting you down. Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout triggered our catapult" at this he sighed and held the bridge of his nose, aggravated "Thor knows how that could of happened"

Snotlout was expressionless, while the twins high fived each other "Totally worth it." They said in unison

The door of the Great Hall opened  
"Oh Eret, glad you could make it" Hiccup said

"Sorry I'm late. Scullcrusher and Mildew were having it out again" he laughed "I was just in time to see him take a bite of the old mans trousers"

Hiccup chucked "Hah, would of loved to see that"

Ruffnut bolted up from her spot, prancing over and clinging to Eret's arm. He tried to shake her off but it was useless.

"Hey handsome, back already? Saved ya a spot right next to me, nice and cozy" She cooed

Eret rolled his eyes and groaned. Astrid and Hiccup both chuckled beside me

After everyone was seated, I was the topic again.

"So" Astrid asked "What island are you from? And how did you end up here?"

My mind raced with something to say. If I told them I was an Outcast, would they cast me off Berk? I did leave after all, and it's not like I was considered an Outcast anyway.. All they had called me there was a disgrace.

"Just tell them the truth." Strike said, unnoticed by everyone but me "If they couldn't be trusted, I would know. I can sense their kindness."

Strike was my best friend, like family mostly. I fully respected his opinion, and if we wanted me to tell them the truth, then so be it.

I took a deep breath before speaking "Skrike and I.. We're came from Outcast island. I'm an Outcast." I held my breath, waiting for an explosion of rage from the vikings, but I heard only a few sharp intakes of breath. I looked down realizing my hands were shaking. There was still no words from anyone. Hiccup gave a small cough.

"You do know that Outcast are our sworn enemies right?" He said

My heart dropped. A small part of me was hoping I would be allowed to stay on the island. Make friends, start a new life..

"I'll be leaving as soon as I can" I told them, and began to get up to go when Valka spoke up.

"Wait, Hiccup isn't saying that you can't stay" she said, Hiccup nodded in agreement

"Yeah, we haven't even heard your whole story yet. And you left for a reason right?" He said

Eret got in on the conversation too. "And anyone willing to leave Outcast Island must mean some good"

They were.. Okay with this? I was shocked. I smiled and began my story. Telling them that I left because I didn't like the Outcast way of doing things. I was an orphan my parents lost at sea when I was just 6. I spent the next 13 years switching from home to home, but mostly just on the street (it had really only been 11 years before Alvin got to me), making me 19, I think. I didn't like how they were cruel to dragons and talked of some day conquering all the islands for their own. I spoke of how Strike and I bonded. He was held captive, used as a training tool for the other Outcasts. Every chance I got I would sneak him fish and clean up his wounds. This was all true. But I left out that Alvin used our bond as a weapon. How he locked me up, always saying that he knew something about me. I never stuck around long enough to find out what it was. I spoke of the night of my escape. I told them how in the dead of night when everyone was sound asleep I took Strike and simply flew off, evading the guards. (This was also true, but instead of leaving my house I had lured the cell guard close enough to the bars that I grab him, pulling him forward and knocking him out cold on the bars, then taking the keys and making my escape).

After I had finished I looked around. I saw mixed emotions on everyone's individual faces. During my whole speech everyone had been completely silent, locked on what I was saying.

"Good on ya lass!" Gobbar said "Nasty Outcasts have no way of proper livin'"

"Well" Hiccup began "I'm glad you made it out of there safe. And please, consider staying on Berk. We're always accepting new members!" He said with a grin.

"And broken ribs will take at least a month to heal, you should really be taking it easy" Valka added. "I'll have to tend to them"

"Thank you for your hospitality, after I'm better I'll be happy to help out any way I can" I told them

"Now that we have this settled, you should take some time to rest, I'm sure someone will be happy to show you around the island later" Valka said

"I volunteer!" Snoutlout shouted

Eret glanced at him "Don't you still need to take care of that sheep problem?"

"Right. Forgot about that." He winked at me "Maybe another time babe"

Everyone started getting up to leave. Fishlegs asked me to come around later so he could fill the Skrill section of his dragon book out a little more (must of been what he was scribbling in). Hiccup told me to see him if I had any questions before taking Astrid's hand and following everyone else out. I figured they must be dating. Not before long it was only Eret, Strike and I left in the Hall.

Strike growled at me. **"You didn't tell them the whole truth. Why?"** He asked.

I laid a hand on his head, promising to explain later.

Eret's eyes narrowed as he looked at me from across the table.

"Nice _story_." He put a sarcastic emphasis on story.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. He knew I had been lying.

"Look. You have scars and bruises all over yourself. The Outcasts are rough, but you can get injuries like that unless you get into trouble every day."

"How would you know?" I muttered.

At this he got up and came around the table, then sat down next to me; close, but giving me my space.

"I've only lived on Berk for a few months. Before that I was a dragon trapper for Drago Bludvist. He was using them to make an army."

At this my eyes widened with fear. A dragon army? Why hadn't I heard of this guy?

Eret noticed "It's all okay now though, we took care of him, and his army. But anyway, the point I'm making is that I've seen what prisoners look like. Now tell me, what really happened that made you escape Outcast?"

Strike nudged my side "Go on, you have to tell someone."

I looked Eret in the eyes, for a man who was only months ago a villain, he saw only warmth and kindness. He was like Strike that way. So, I told him my real story. But still leaving out that I could communicate with Strike. I would tell everyone that in time.

"And that's the truth. The only reason that I don't want to stay here is because Alvin will be looking for both me, and Strike. I don't want to put anyone in danger." I finished

Eret reached out. At first I thought he was about to strike me so I flinched, cowering my head down and readying myself. This made my ribs ache terribly. He saw me do this and paused for a moment, then slowly rested his large hand on top of mine assuringly. He bent his head down also, trying to look me in the eyes.

"Thora. I promise you that no one, not even Alvin, will ever hurt you again. I give you my word." He whispered. "But I insist that you tell Hiccup immediately, just in case anyone does come for you. We need to be prepared."

There seemed to be a lot of promise making since I crashed here. As he said this, I tilted my head slightly up, meeting his eyes. He gave a little smirk. I felt something deep down inside, a sort of warm feeling that made me happy, and a bit attracted to Eret. It was the same feeling I would get when I was around Strike, only.. different.

"Thank you Eret." I smiled "I'd like to tell Hiccup right away actually, maybe even the others, I owe them that."

"Well, let's go track them down then"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta Da! I'm posting a chapter a day only because at the moment I have up to number seven done, and I don't want to lose any ideas. But anyway, here ya go**

* * *

Chapter Five

We had just stepped out of the Great Hall when horns sounded.

"Ships approaching Berk!"

"Berserkers!"

At the mention of Berserkers I sensed Thora stiffen beside me, Strike gave a low rumbling growl, showing his frighteningly sharpened teeth.

"Eret. Dagur knows who I am. He would come to Outcast looking to bargain for Strike and I.." She gasped.

Hiccup appeared in the centre of the village, with Toothless by his side, shouting commands to other vikings. Valka made sure all the dragons got to the bunker and stayed there. He was really becoming quite the chief.

"Astrid! Snotlout! With me, let's go meet our friends." He shouted, waving to the two. He spotted me and waved me over also "Eret! You come too. Everyone else act natural."

I turned to Thora, her face had gone white as snow. "I'll tell Hiccup on the way over, you go and hide in Hiccup's house, it's just right there" I said, pointing to the place "Take Strike and stay there until we come get you, go."

She nodded, and started as fast as she could manage towards the house. I felt an odd urge to do whatever it took to protect her. I knew what it was like to be forced to do someone's bidding. And it enraged me to hear what Alvin had done to her. It was idiotic to think of, but I had taken a liking to the newcomer.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, then ran to catch up with Hiccup and the others. As I reached them I put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, stopping him.

"Eret what-" he started, but I cut him off

"Hiccup there's something you need to know about Thora. She lied about Outcast Island. Well that's where she's from but-"

"Ah! _Hiccup_. We meet again." Dagur snarled. He said Hiccup's name as if it was like sour yaks milk in his mouth. Around him were only two other Berserkers. The others still down at the docks in their ships.

"We'll talk about this later." Hiccup whispered, barely audible "Well if if isn't just my favourite person. What are you doing at Berk Dagur?"

"I'm looking for someone, Hiccup." He said with that sour milk sound again. "A girl. Pretty thing actually. And a Skrill, symbol of my people. Happen to know anything about this?"

I prayed no one would say anything. I cast pleading glances to both Astrid and Snotlout. They kept their mouths shut, taking the hint. Astrid put her hands on her hips, and Snotlout fidgeted with his feet. Hiccup looked to me and got the message also.

"Chasing after girls again Dagur? Leave it to your charming personality to get them running!" Astrid sneered

"Shut up!" Dagur made a face at her and punched one of his own men in the gut, making him gasp and bent over. The guy was certainly Deranged.

"Sorry Dagur, nothing here. Just the same boring old Berk." Hiccup said.

Dagur tilted his head. "Right. Oh, and heard about daddy. My condolences, _chief_."

Hiccup clenched his fists. Toothless hissed. "Goodbye Dagur, and please don't come again soon."

"Alright boys, guess there's nothing here then." With a flick of his wrist in the air, the three Berserkers turned to leave. Before they got far, he turned his head, glancing back. "Oh, and Hiccup. Nice canyon."

I lifted my head and looked to the right. It was the crash site where Thora and Strike had landed. Shit. Hiccup saw too and breathed in sharply.

We all waited until the Berserker ships had undocked and sailed a good distance away until anyone spoke.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was about?" Hiccup asked sternly

"Yeah Eret. Start talking." Snotlout added

I told them everything Thora had told me. "We were just on our way to tell you all until the ships came in"

"Why didn't she just say before? Alvin hurt her, that gives an even better reason for her to stay on the island, away from him." Astrid said

"And now Dagur knows she's here, that area up there makes it obvious!" Hiccup said, frustrated.

"I sent her to hide in your house Hiccup, we should go talk. And don't tell her that Dagur knows she's here. It'll just scare her more."

* * *

**"You did the right thing telling the boy what really happened"** Strike said

**"Yes, I feel like he understands better than the rest of them do."** I told him back in Dragonese. **"I just hope he got the news to Hiccup and the others in time."**

The door opened. I held my breath hoping it wasn't Dagur who entered.

It was Eret, Hiccup and Valka. Eret fidgeted nervously while the other two both looked at me worriedly. Valka sat on the bed next to me and placed a gentle hand on my head, running it through my hair.

"You poor dear" she said very motheringly" Hiccup and Eret told me what happened. That Alvin, if I ever get my hands on him I'll.." She couldn't seem to find the words.

"But Thora why didn't you tell us the truth before?" Hiccup asked

"I knew Alvin will be trying to find me, no matter what it takes.. I just don't want to see any of you get hurt because of me." I said. Strike out his big head on my lap, letting me stroke his head spikes. "I planned to leave the island as soon as I could, so that no one noticed."

"You don't have to worry about us!" Hiccup said "We're Hooligans, we have dragons! We can defend ourselves against whatever comes our way."

"And you can't fly a dragon with broken bones" Eret said

"Stay here. This is your new home, we will protect you here." Valka said smoothly.

I thought this through. A new home? It's everything I ever dreamed of. I would finally be able to start over. And Hiccup was right. They were a strong tribe.

"Okay." I said, grinning "I'll stay"

Hiccup smiled also "Now. Is there any more secrets?"

Strike growled below me **"Thora.. Don't you dare hide any more from these people."**

He was right. "I can speak Dragonese." I let out. No more secrets.

Valka's eyes sparkled. Hiccup and Eret looked stunned.

"You can understand dragons?" Valka gasped

"Not all dragons, just Strike. I don't know how we do it, but it just comes out like I've known it all my life. It's how we bonded so fast at Outcast." I said

"That's amazing!" Hiccup said, his eyes full of wonder

"He was the one who told me I could trust your tribe in the first place." I said

**"Yes. I told you they were good people."** Strike said

"What did he say? Eret asked, mystified.

"He said he told me you were good people" I said with a smile

"I wish I could talk to Toothless like that. We understand each other, but it would still be nice." Hiccup said

I got a sharp stabbing pain in my side, my hands instantly went to the spot and I winced. Valka got up and went over to a table, picked up a bottle and poured a small amount of the substance into a small bowl.

"Here, take this. It will help with the pain" She said, handing me the bowl.

I sipped back all the was inside, and ended up in a coughing fit. The stuff was like drinking dragon urine!

"What was that?" I asked, still coughing

"Oh, just an old remedy I learned from the dragons" She said chuckling "Now, you get some rest. Come on boys, we should go tell the others Thora's story. And I'm sure Hiccup doesn't want to be far from Astrid for long"

"Mom!" Hiccup groaned

As they exited the house, Eret gave a little wave. After the door shut I instantly began to feel a little drowsy from Valka's medicine (which had left a horrible taste in my mouth by the way). I agonizingly lowed myself into a laying position on the bed. Strike took a hold of the thick fur blanket and pulled it over top of me, licked my face with his slimy forked tongue, then curled himself into a ball beside me on the floor, too big to fit in the bed. I snuggled in to my downy soft surroundings, and let myself drift off into the first actual sleep I had gotten in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is more of a filler chapter, and I promise you there will be some action coming up very soon! I won't be posting for a few days as i'm going up to my grandma's tomorrow, and she doesn't have any internet (how will I survive!?) So anyways please try and review, tell me if you like the story so far, if I should add anything, ect.. Thanks & have a lovely day**

* * *

Chapter Six

The next month was mostly spend laying in bed healing, and drinking whatever gross mixtures Valka came up with. She always acted like a mother around me, glad she had someone to fuss over since Hiccup was always busy with chiefy stuff. Word spread fast in Berk, and for awhile I was the talk of the village. Whenever I got outside I made sure to socialize with the others. I helped Fishlegs fill out about three full pages full of Skrill facts in the Book of Dragons. He even took me on a tour and taught me all he knew about the dragons living on the island. Astrid and I made fast friends laughing over Snotlout's flirting attempts with me. She made me swear to come to her for weapons training as soon as I fully healed. Though I tried keeping distance from the destructive twins, I ended up helping pull one or two pranks with them on Mildew. These usually ended with having to douse a fire or two. The old man seemed to hate me anyways, along with the rest of the dragons and their riders. He would call me freak under his breath, which stung a little, as everyone knew of my ability to talk in Dragonese to Strike. Hiccup was like a brother to me, and got to tell all about his (and Toothless's) victories over the Red Death, also Drago and the Bewilderbeast. I even started to grow more fond of Eret. He liked to show me around the island, and tell me all about his journeys (excluding the dragon trapping); just everywhere he got to travel. Though the moment Ruffnut saw the two of us, she would hop in and steal him away. The twin basically drooled over Eret. Watching her try and make moves on him usually got me in tears laughing, Eret mouthing_ 'help me'_ back.

By the end of the month, I was fully healed. I got tons of flying practice in with Strike, and soon enough Hiccup invited me to become a dragon trainer along with himself/Toothless, Astrid/Stormfly, Ruff and Tuff/Barf and Belch, Fishlegs/Meatlug, Snotlout/Hookfang, and Eret/Skullcrusher. I gladly accepted, happy to finally have a job, although it mostly consisted of fire renegade duty. Strike even made buddies with the other dragons. Life on Berk seemed more perfect than I had ever dreamed it could be.

"Now you can always use your size as an advantage, especially against larger enemies." Astrid huffed. We both held wooden sticks as fake swords, and hide shields. It had only been about a half hour of learning how to fight in the dragon training academy, but I was already drained. Astrid could surely keep up a fight for a long time. "Now charge at me! Come on don't be a chicken Thora!" She said, whacking the wooden stick against the shield, challenging me.

"It's your funeral!" I yelled jokingly

I ran at Astrid, swinging. She easily evaded every swipe, sprinting behind me and hitting my shoulder

"Yeah Astrid!" Hiccup whooped from above

I glanced up to notice our friends had gathered to watch me be totally humiliated

"I want to see some blood!" Ruffnut groaned

"I would even do for a minor fracture right now" Tuffnut agreed

"I'm only warming up!" I yelled back

I looked back to Astrid just in time to see her running full speed, shield out front and giving some viking battle cry. I yelped and shifted to the side just in time kicked out my foot. She tripped over it and went sprawling into the dirt. I heard "ooh's" from above.

Astrid flipped into a sitting position. "Hey! Dirty move." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry" I shrugged "But I don't think the enemy plays nice"

"Yeah yeah now gimme a hand will you?" She sighed, sticking an arm up at me.

I bent down to take it when she swung her legs around, knocking mine right out from underneath me, sending me plopping right down on my butt. More "ooh's" from above. I glared up at them.

"What was that for?" I said angrily, lifting myself back up

"Lesson number one, never trust your nemesis!" She laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Man I love a good chick fight, but is anyone else hungry?" Snotlout said, rubbing his growling stomach

At the mention of food Toothless bumped into Hiccup and gobbled

"You hungry bud? Let's go find some fish for ya, sound good?" Hiccup told him, rubbing his big black head

Toothless skipped in circles. Hiccup lifted himself up onto his back, the others did the same.

"Coming girls?" He shouted down to us

"Be right there!" Astrid replied, then turned back to me "You know with a little more training you'll be ready for the Thawfest Games"

"More like a lot more training" I mumbled

Astrid whistled to Stormfly who came instantly, followed by Strike.

**"Why hello my scaly companion"** I grumbled to him, climbing up onto his back

**"How did training go?"** He asked

**"Fine I guess, I have yet to finish a lesson without ending up on the ground."**

**"Soon you'll be a fierce viking warrior! I know it"**

I laughed and patted his head **"Very funny Strike. Now let's go grab some lunch"**

We stalled a bit flying there, getting as much air time in as we could. When we landed I left Strike at the feeding station with the rest of the dragons, and entered The Great Hall myself. About half the village was already there occupying most of the tables and chairs. I located the others sat around the large circle table placed in the middle. Hiccup had his arm around Astrid, they were both laughing at something, while Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret and the twins seemed to be having an intense discussion about something Snotlout had said. I took my place in an empty chair by him, joining in.

"Oh good your here!" Snotlout said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me in closer "No one believes that Hookfang and I singlehandedly fought off an army of Hysterics"

I raised my eyebrows "Hysterics huh? And how big was this army?"

"Oh pretty big, there had to be at least twenty.. no.. fifty of them at least! No match for my dragon and my brawn. Half of them died on the spot just at the sight of me." He cockily replied, leaning back and putting his feet up on the table, crossing his arms back behind his head.

"Tuffnut what's that smell?" Ruffnut asked

"Um, you? Duh." He replied

"No idiot!" She said, punching his arm "I smell a big fat liar!"

"It's not a lie!" Snotlout protested

"Well you do have some of your facts off" Fishlegs chimed in "First of all, the Island of Hysteria is more than a few days travel from here.. When did this happen again?"

"Uh. Last week? They travelled closer okay?" He argued

"Babe, do you believe any of this?" Ruffnut cooed to Eret, stroking his arm

He shivered and brushed her off, "Not one bit!" He said

Everyone erupted, all against Snotlout. Their shouts were going too fast for me to follow.

I decided it was the perfect moment to slip away. I reached across the table grabbing a bun, then silently headed back out the door, deciding to go for a quick fly with Strike. Soaring through the clouds was much more peaceful than a crowded Hall.

* * *

I tore myself away from the heated conversation to notice Thora had gone; probably just out with Strike somewhere. I scanned the room and saw Hiccup a couple chairs down with Astrid. I hated to have to tear the two apart, but it was the perfect time to ask.

I pushed my chair back and started to get up. Ruffnut grabbed my wrist.

"Hurry back" she whispered

I gave a little "Mmhm" in reply. The girl freaked me out. I was defiantly not going to hurry back.

"Hiccup!" I said "Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

He nodded "Astrid, I think you may want to break up whatever's about to happen down there" he said, pointing. Tuffnut looked about ready to pounce on Snotlout.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. Hiccup gave her a light peck on the cheek before she got up. Not before long we could just hear "Okay break it up!" In the background, along with "Ow! Well you don't have to be so violent!"

I stole Astrid's chair that was next to Hiccup's.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked

"Oh! Yeah that. I have a friend that needs some advice.." I began

"Eret you don't have any other friends than us." Hiccup cut me off. I narrowed my eyes and he put his hands up defensively. "Okay okay, so what about this friend?"

"Well my friend, he likes this one girl.." My face instantly began to redden. Hiccup wasn't stupid, he obviously knew what I was talking about. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to go on.

"And he thinks the girl might like him too, but he doesn't know how to, you know.."

"Express his love for her?" Hiccup finished, making motions with his hands and laughing

"Well I wouldn't put it that way"

"And you think I'm some kind of love expert?" He said, making a weird face "Me of all people"

"Well I just thought, you know, you and Astrid.." I said

"Are you referring to yourself as the 'friend'? And hmm lemme guess, this girl is Tuffnut?"

"Oh gods no!" I shouted a little too loudly, luckily the Hall was loud enough, so I didn't draw any attention to myself

Hiccup laughed again "I'm just joking around Eret! I think I know" he said with a grin

This only made my face turn a darker shade of red. It annoyed me to the point of wanting to punch a wall to feel manly again.

"Yes, so don't rub it in okay? Now can you help me out or not?"

Hiccup leaned on the table and thought for a moment. "I sometimes take Astrid up to Raven Point for a nice quiet place. I guess I could let you use my spot for just this once.." He said with a smile

My face lit up "Hiccup that's perfect! Thanks" I told him clasping both his shoulders "Now let's talk about weapons or something, enough with this girly talk"

"Don't mention it. But yes. Oh, and your secret is safe with me" He said, winking

A loud banging grabbed our attention back to the crew. It looked like someone had hit Snoutlout with a chair from the way he was flat on the ground with wooden splinters scattered around him.

"A little help here!" Astrid said, looking to be struggling to hang onto an angry Fishlegs

"Duty calls" Hiccup sighed, and we both got up to assist


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for keeping you waiting & also for the short chapter. But we're finally starting to get into some action! I thought I would get a couple chapters done while I was away but I only got this one done and chapter 8. I'm having some major writers block with these filler chapters**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I awoke to the smell of something burning. Then I realized I couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for air only to suck in soot instead. I opened my eyes. The roof right above my head was on fire, the flames curling around the wood, feeding it even more.

"Strike.." I coughed

He was up in an instant, roaring in terror as he saw the disaster.

I rolled out of the bed, and he grabbed me in his claws, holding me close and launching into the hole in the ceiling the fire had created.

We flew to the nearest safe area and set down there. I inhaled the fresh clean air, clearing my lungs. I frantically looked around me and noticed both Hiccup, Toothless, Valka and a few other villagers watching in confusion at the flames. I was glad they had made it out. It was their house after all (I had been staying there until I had time to build my own). But how had the fire even started? There was nothing around that could of possibly lit it up.

Hiccup noticed me and ran over, Toothless following. "Your okay! We were worried you were still in there."

"How did this happen?" I asked, as we watched the fire get doused by the twins and Fishlegs, who got their dragons to fly buckets of water to the area. Luckily it looked like there was minimal damage, except for the gaping hole.

"I-I don't know.." He said, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, running up to him and punching him hard on the shoulder, then pulling him into a tight hug. "I was so worried"

"First of all, ow." He mumbled, face full of fur from her cloak "and yes, we're all fine"

I looked back to the house and squinted, noticing a large rock that hadn't been there before, right at the front steps.

"Hey guys.." I said, walking over to it.

I picked the thing up and flipped it over. On the back was a yellowing piece of parchment paper, with some messy scribbles written on it, spelling out _'we haven't forgotten'._

They both came over, and I handed it to Hiccup. The two inspected it, then looked at each other in fear. I was still in the dark.

"Um.. Is there something here I'm missing?" I said

"It's been a month and a half, I thought they had just let it go.." Astrid mumbled

"Isn't that when I got here? Let what go?" I sternly asked. My head was swimming with every worst case scenario I could think of.

Hiccup sighed "We need to talk with the others, come on."

He and Astrid left to gather the others, leaving me standing there still unanswered. Strike weaselled his head under my elbow.

**"Thanks for saving my life back there buddy"** I grumbled

**"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You seem upset."**

**"There's something the others aren't telling me.. It has to do with this note. 'We haven't forgotten'. What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means someone on this island purposely set that fire."** He snarled

We were interrupted by Eret, who came running over with his big bulky Rumblehorn in tow.

"Thora! My gods are you okay?" He said pushing my hair back and turning me around, checking for injuries. Skullcrusher and Strike hit up a conversation too, all I caught from it was Strike saying **"no one was hurt"**

I swatted his hands away "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

I handed him the parchment. As he read it he got the same look Astrid and Hiccup had.

"Eret?"

Toothless suddenly set down beside us, giving a gummy grin. Hiccup unhooked his prosthetic from the harness and hopped down. Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang all lowered down too, rider occupied.

"Come on, we'll explain everything" He said, opening the doors of the Great Hall

Everyone gathered in, taking a seat at the circle table in the middle. The dragons stayed outside. Once we were all settled Hiccup started the meeting.

"In case someone hasn't seen it yet, we found a note left at my front doorstep" He passed it to Fishlegs beside him, who passed it around to Tuffnut next to him, and so on. "We think whoever started the fire planted the note too, and after reading it you all know who I'm talking about.."

I leaned forward in my seat "Yeah. Everyone except for me." I said, narrowing my eyes

"Thora we weren't going to tell you, we thought.." Eret started

"Dagur and the Beserkers know your here." Tuffnut cut in, Ruffnut smacked him. "Ow! Well someone had to say it!"

My heart dropped. Dagur the Deranged knew I was here. I had a flashback to two years ago after a failed attempt to kidnap me from the Outcast dungeons. He didn't get far, in fact it was right when he was trying to pick the lock of my cell when Alvin walked in; it had just been the two of them there. "Well wha d' we 'ave here?" Alvin spat. Dagur whipped around with not an ounce of fear. "Can't blame me for trying eh?" He looked over his shoulder and winked at me, making me cringe. Alvin called for his men, who came in and dragged Dagur away. He didn't even struggle; almost like he wanted to be caught. Seconds before getting pulled out the door he turned back to me. "You can't hide! I'll get you someday, do you even know what I'm gonna do-" the doors slammed shut, leaving the room pitch black yet again.

I snapped back to the present. Everyone was looking at me with those pitiful looks I always hated.

"How could you not tell me this?" I whispered, feeling almost betrayed

"We just didn't want to scare you" Eret muttered

"You would of taken off." Astrid said

"They've been watching us this entire time!" I said, standing up "They knew where I was staying, someone could of been killed in that fire! I've put you all in danger!"

"We don't know they have been for sure, and no one was hurt! We'll set up watch all around Berk from sunset to sunrise. Everyone will be safe." Hiccup said

"What if they've told Alvin we're here?" I lowered my voice to a whisper and looked around, just to see if anyone else was in the room listening, just to be sure. "What if they know I can speak Dragonese to Strike? They'll be convinced I can talk to all dragons!" I sat back down again "Do you know what they would do..."

"They won't do anything. You're staying on Berk." Eret said sternly

"And if an army of Berserkers and Outcasts come? You can't defend against both."

Hiccup chuckled "Oh trust me, those two have tried working together for years! There's no way they will without stabbing each other in the back first."

"How did the Berserkers even get past the dragons anyway?" Snotlout asked

"I don't know. But we'll worry about it when the time comes." Hiccup replied "For now let's see if we can recruit some others for night watch"

Most of my friends fidgeted before getting up and exited the Hall. I took a deep breath and left too, trying to not think about this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fluffy chapter! Well.. mostly *evil laugh*, you'll find out. But anyways I'm proud of it :) Hopefully posting a new one within the next two days, thanks so much for the follows and favourites! Love you guys xx**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The rest of the day was surprisingly carefree; even though I was completely on edge and jumped at the slightest sound. Strike stuck to me like glue the whole time. He had been furious when I told him the news of the Berserkers, and he delt with his rage by being about a million times more protective of me as he had been before.

**"We should go back to Hiccup and Valka's."** He rumbled **"It's getting dark."**

I glanced up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to touch the tree line, turning the surrounding blue to a darkening orange.

**"Oh come on Strike, it's only dusk!"** I muttered back

The sound of running footsteps came from my right, Snotlout screeched to a halt beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. Strike gave a low but friendly growl.

"Thora! Me and the gang are making a fire down at the beach by the docks, you coming?" He asked

I ducked under his arm and patted his shoulder. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied "I'll be there soon"

"Alright!" He said, then ran off again, seemingly eager to get there.

I waited till he rounded the corner, then cast Strike a look, raising an eyebrow. He growled and squinted. It was like he was that overprotective parent that wouldn't ever let their kid go out of the house.

I stuck my bottom lip out making a pouty face **"Please mom?"** I tried chuckling

He swatted me with his tail. And rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

**"Hey!"** I winced, rubbing the back of my head where it had hit. **"Come on we won't be there for long."**

**"Fine. But we leave as soon as it gets dark."**

**"Yes!"** I gave his head a little scratch and jogged excitedly down the path to the docks, Strike tailing me.

We rounded the corner and stepped onto the beach. There was already a pretty large bonfire going, the smoke bothered me for a moment as I remembered my close encounter with fire just that morning. There were a few logs set around the it in place of benches were everyone was seated, talking amongst themselves. Except for Ruff and Tuff who were having a contest to see who could stick their hand closest to the flames, I hoped someone took notice and stopped it before one of them got severely burned. There was about 20 or more other vikings there (so much for just the gang) but hey, the more the merrier right? The dragons freely flew overhead, diving into the water for some fish. A couple were lazing around on the beach. Toothless was with Hiccup as usual, who had just finished talking to three men with weapons (I'm guessing they were night watch for tonight). As they departed he took a spot in the middle of Astrid and his mother. Eret and I noticed each other at the same time, and he waved me over. I sat on the edge of the log, close enough to him that our shoulders were touching. This was mostly because the log was pretty packed with people so there wasn't much room. I usually didn't like being too close to anyone, but this felt normal, comfortable. Strike just curled up on the sand next to the log, pretending to sleep, but I could tell by the way he was tensed up that he was still on guard.

Eret looked at me and opened his mouth to talk when he was interrupted by Gobber's booming voice.

"Let's 'git things started shall we!" He laughed, then pulled a little banjo attachment out from behind him, replacing his hook hand with it, and began strumming a lively, upbeat tune, attempting to croak along some lyrics to go with it.

Eret groaned beside me. "Oh no not again"

Gobber kept up his singing, only getting louder and louder with every verse. One viking began clapping along to the beat, encouraging other to with him and they joined in. Valka jumped up from where she was sitting, pulling Hiccup along with her.

"Mom wait I-" he began, but then just dropped it

They both twirled around in circles, matching the tune, hand in hand, feet stomping the loose grainy sand. I'd never seen anything like it before, but it made me smile.

"What are they doing?" I asked, a little confused

"What do you mean? They're dancing!" Eret said "Please don't tell me you don't know what dancing is!"

"No clue.. You really think they danced on Outcast Island?" I said with a chuckle, then lowered my eyes. The only activity included there was getting the crap kicked out of you every day..

Valka spun Hiccup back, and he grabbed Astrid. Valka pulled a different viking out and they started at their dance again with new partners. Soon enough everyone was up dancing too, laughing and shouting, having a great time.

Eret's eyes darkened as he saw my mood change, but then popped up, his bright hazel eyes changing to a happy sparkling gleam. "Then let me show you!"

Before I could protest he grabbed my hand, hoisting me up. I stumbled and stepped on his feet more than a couple times before I finally started to get the hang of it. Everyone was doing the same dance, like it was some kind of island tradition to know it. We all fell into two lines, weaving in and out of each other, then falling back into place with our original partners. This was the most fun I'd ever had in my life!

It carried on for a long time until everyone was out of breath and it was pitch black; everything just illuminated by the dying fire and starry night sky (so much for just staying until dark). Even Gobber had lost his voice and was just quietly strumming a different, softer tune, humming along to it. Most of the crowd had gone home for the night. It was just my friends and the dragons remaining.

Eret and I laid side by side on the sand, looking up at the stars. Skullcrusher and Strike also laid near where our heads were. I didn't know anything about constellations from spending mostly all of my nights dark cellar. It was almost embarrassing how little I knew of the world, but I'd also learned a lot since I'd came here.

"Okay... What's that one?" I said, pointing to an interesting looking cluster of stars

Eret closed one eye, and put his hands out, making a square with them.

I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to picture it in my head, making a frame helps" he said grinning, then snapped his fingers. "That's Orion, the hunter. See? Those ones make the body, and that's the bow.." He traced the outline as he explained it.

"Wow. Who knew there were so many little pictures in the sky" I said, then sighed. Well everyone did, except me.

Eret sat up, and I did the same, brushing the grains of sand off my arms that had stuck.

"You know you shouldn't feel bad about not knowing what some little things are" he said, like he had read my mind "It's not your fault that you never had the opportunity. On the bright side you sure catch onto things fast."

I considered this, it made me feel a little better. "Your right" I said "And I've had some great teachers might I add"

He dramatically put a hand on his chest, puffing up "Yeah I am just the greatest aren't I?"

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. Strike got up and lumbered over.

"It's late. Too late. We need to go." He grumbled

I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and it was getting late. I suddenly realized how tired I was and yawned, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"I guess I'm past curfew" I said tiredly, tilting my head towards Strike.

Eret stood up, offering me a hand up. I took it. "Lemme walk you home." He said

"It's fine, we can manage. Stay and enjoy the rest of your night, I insist"

"I couldn't enjoy my night being unsure if you made it back safe or not." He said sternly. The flickering light from the fire danced on his face, highlighting his handsome features. I blushed.

With a Skrill as a bodyguard, I was certain I'd be fine. And two overprotective friends at the same time was a little overwhelming, but if it made Eret feel better walking me back, then so be it. And plus, I enjoyed his company.

I gave him a little smile "Okay, come on" I said

He left Skullcrusher at the beach, telling the dragon he'd be back soon. We walked back in silence. Away from the fire it was darker, and a little scary knowing the there could be someone in the bushes, watching.. waiting..

The thought made me shiver. Eret glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smoothly took my hand in his, curling his fingers between mine and giving a reassuring squeeze. This just made me blush again, and I looked at the ground, hoping he didn't notice.

As we got to the doorstep of the Haddock house I let go of his hand. "Well goodnight, thanks for walking me. You'll be okay going back on your own?"

He did a small bow "Anytime m'lady" he said, then flexed "and I think I can handle myself"

I laughed, then stepped closer to him and quickly bounced up on my tippy toes, giving him a light peck on the cheek. This time he was the one to blush. He stuttered something I couldn't quite make out, then gave a floppy smile and left. I soon lost sight of him in the dark. I smiled dreamily to myself. Strike huffed beside me.

**"Humans are strange creatures" he mumbled "You express love in the strangest ways."**

**"Strike!"** I said, flustered, and gently shoved his big head.

I had turned to walk up the steps when I was grabbed from behind. I started to cry out but the person clamped their hand over my mouth, blocking it. Strike whipped around and reared up full heigh, and gave one of the most menacing snarls I had ever heard out of him. He was just about to lurch forward and attack when another figure emerged from the shadows and waved something smoky in front of his nose. Just like that, he fell unconscious to the ground. I screamed only for it to be muffled by the hand. I kicked and clawed at the person but it was useless, and I was practically dragged into the forest, leaving Strike behind with the other person. Defenceless. I felt tears brimming at my eyes as I pictured them killing Strike. No. They couldn't. He couldn't go down that easy. I heard thunder, and grey storm clouds rolled in. Could storms form that fast? Soon we were deep in the forest, and I could see light ahead. I kicked and squirmed more, not wanting to know what was there.

I was thrown into the clearing, branches scratching my skin and sharp little rocks biting into my palms. I flipped my head up to see what I was up against, and my blood ran ice cold.

Dagur stood over me, wielding a knife in one hand. His eyes flickered and all I saw in them was pleasure with a hint of psychopath.  
He was grinning from ear to ear.

This wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**So much angst.. angst and action! Short chapter but meh, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Surprise!" Dagur shouted

I had been surprised, I was an idiot for being surprised. I should have seen it coming, I knew they had been out there the whole day, but what had I done? Nothing. I only prayed that the only thing Dagur wanted was me, and that he would leave the island without harming anyone on Berk. It was all I could think of. The sky rumbled with faint thunder. I was scared, and angry.

I didn't say a word, I held my eye contact with Dagur as I slowly moved my hand around, looking for a stick, a rock, anything I could use as I weapon. He didn't break the stare, and neither did I. My hand touched something mossy and cool, perfect. I made sure to keep the stone tightly gripped in my palm out of sight while I rose up from the ground.

"What did you do to Strike?" I demanded, clenching my fists. "If you do anything to hurt him I-"

"Relax! What good is the dragon to us dead?" He said, twirling the knife in his hands like it was a toy. "No, it was just a little dragon moss, they get a whiff of smoke from that stuff and _bam!_"

He stomped when he said the last bit, making me jump and brace myself, but I immediately straightened up, I couldn't show any signs of fear, but I had a feeling that was already too late. He had mentioned dragon moss.. I'd never heard of the stuff. That must of been how they snuck past the dragons early this morning.

Dagur laughed and turned his attention to a few of the Berserkers that stood behind him. "Idiots! Don't just stand there! Go get the Skrill! Take it to the boats" He yelled

The men ran off. How could they be so afraid of him? If they all teamed up surely they could overpower the little brat. Soon enough it was just Dagur and I in the clearing. My mind raced for a way out, I could probably take him if I caught him off guard, he didn't look any tougher than Snotlout, and I'd beaten him in a fight before.. barely.

"So what?" I sneered "You're Alvin's bitch now? Here to take me back to him so he can pat you on the head and tell you good job?"

Maybe that was too much of a push, Dagur's face turned a dark red and he charged at me, before I could find my bearings he grabbed me, slamming me hard against a tree. The force of it was enough to knock the wind out of me momentarily, making me drop the rock. He pinned my shoulders with one arm and holding his knife pressed hard to my throat with the other.

"I am _no ones bitch_!" He spat, breathing heavy. I struggled against his hold but he was stronger than he looked, and only pressed the knife more, making it harder to breathe. "No. I want you and that Skrill all to myself. And now that I know you can speak Dragonese! Well that just adds to all the fun."

"I'll never do anything for you! Neither will Strike. We've been through years of captivity, who's to say we won't do it again?" I managed "And I'm sure you're a much friendlier host than Alvin."

He stepped back, letting me drop. I sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and rubbed my neck were the knife had been. I wiped a small trickle of blood from a tiny wound where the blade bit in.

"Oh. I'm not too sure about that." He said, expression darkening. "You've made some nice friends here on Berk... It would be a shame if anything were to happen to them, or their dragons."

He wasn't joking around. If that dragon moss could knock out a fully grown Skrill, could it work the same on people? With dead asleep it would be easy for Dagur to hurt, even kill anyone. I couldn't let him hurt my friends. There was no way. He could do whatever he wanted to me, but to threaten the people I loved and cared about? It was the last straw.

I felt such a sudden anger from deep down inside that I startled even me. I felt.. _powerful_. More thunder clouds rolled in, blotting out the colours of the slowly rising sun. I heard louder thunder coming in, and I glared at Dagur, who was still smiling from his threat.

"No. You won't lay a hand on anyone in Berk. Not while I'm still standing!"

"And what are you supposed to do about-"

Before he could even finish I let out a terrible roar, like how I always heard Strike roar. I let my blinding anger let loose, and a great flashing lightning bolt hit me from above, but it didn't hurt me, I felt it's energy coarse throughout my whole body, feeling it's power and using it for my own. I thrust out both my hands, pointing them towards Dagur, who looked on in shock and amazement. The lightning directed itself towards him, and struck; throwing the chief backwards through the trees and into the bushes; smoking and out of sight.

Just as soon as they had come, the clouds rolled away, evaporating almost into thin air. With all the power gone from me, I fell to the ground, feeling completely drained. I couldn't even find the strength to prop myself back up. Then it hit me. What the hell just happened? I had done that. I.. summoned the lightning! Like a Skrill could do in a storm! But how was that even possible? I couldn't think of any of that now. I had to go get Strike, and the Berserkers would be back soon, looking for their leader. I had to get out of here, figure all this out later.

Just when I was about the ready myself to get up. I heard a slow, heavy clapping from the bushes behind me. I slowly turned my head, it was work to do just that. There, emerging out of the thick forest and into the clearing was the man I'd been running from, the one from my worst nightmares and most dreaded memories.

Alvin the Treacherous. He had a burlap sack swung over his shoulder and a snide look on his face. This time I couldn't stop myself from looking weak. I started to shake.

"Well well, 'antastic show I 'ave to say! And yuh can speak ta dragons 'ow? Mus' be ma birthday"

This couldn't be happening.

"Saved meh a 'ot o trouble takin' care o dat Baserker boy."

I wanted to get up, run, fight, do anything to get myself out of there, fast. But I was powerless. And there was no use trying to call another storm if I couldn't even lift my own damn arms.

Alvin clumped towards me, grabbing the cloth of my shirt and lifting me up off my feet, I clawed at his grasp like an ant trying to defend against a shoe.

"I'm 'ere to take ye home girly"

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his breath, and then was shoved into to itchy sack. He swung it back over his shoulder and I could feel him walking to who knows where.

"Ye know I 'ad my doubts" His thick accented voice was muffled from outside the sack "But after wha I've seen... I always 'new ye was the descendant o' Thor 'imself."


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I'd like to give a shout-out to supermees24 for giving me my first ever review! *Squeals in delight* If I knew you in person, I'd definatly buy you some frozen yogurt, thank you so much! x**

**Starting off this chapter will be Eret, then Hiccup later. I've been putting a lot of thought into the next few chapters since they're pretty big in the story and I don't want to miss anything, which is why I've been taking so long to post some new ones. But good things come to those who wait right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I basically stumbled back to the beach, red faced. Half because I could barely see what was in front of me, and the other half because, well, you know. It didn't bother me that I was alone in the pitch darkness, I could handle any pathetic Berserkers that wanted to mess with me singlehandedly!

Skullcrusher lumbered over to me as I stepped foot on the sand, giving me a curious look and a grunt. I returned a wobbly grin.

She had _kissed_ me (well on the cheek at least). She _had _to like me.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling like a total idiot. I just hoped that Hiccup or Snotlout never caught me like this. Oh man, I'd never hear the end of it!

I rolled my shoulders, collecting myself, and returned to my friends; unable to get rid of the warm happy sensation that ran throughout me.

I raised a hand and opened my mouth to shout hello at them, when Toothless shot up, snarling. Hiccup lept up after him just as fast. It wasn't just Toohless, all the dragons including Skullcrusher braced, ears cocked towards the huts, hissing. We all quieted down immediately, listening carefully. If only vikings had as good of hearing as dragons did..

I only heard the splashing of water on the shore, and the growls of other dragons, but Hiccup put a hand up, placing the other on Toothless.

"Was that Strike?" He muttered, confused, mostly to Toothless, who nodded yes in reply.

At the mention of Strike my stomach somersaulted.  
"What about Strike? What did you hear Hiccup?" I asked, eyes wide. Thora.

"We have to go. Now." Was his only answer, mounting on Toothless and flying off. I did the same with Skullcrusher, as did the others with their dragons, no questions asked.

Please be okay, please be okay..

There were sudden storm clouds forming overhead, had they been there before? I was certain the skies were clear..

That was when we saw the problem. Just steps from the Haddock house were Outcasts. I could tell by the mangy clothing, brutal looking weapons and uncleanliness. At their feet were Berserkers. All dead. Even in the semi-black night I could still see the fresh blood of the men running gruesomely down the gravel path. Strike was unconscious, but thankfully not dead as I could make out the slow rise and fall of his big belly; like he was in a deep sleep. The Outcasts had just been finishing chaining Strike onto a large wooden wagon creation. It was made for dragons specifically. I knew this since I had used ones like it, back in my dragon trapping days... They drew their crimson stained weapons and came forward. Where was Thora? I desperately scanned the area looking for something, anything to give a sign where she was, but there was nothing.

"Toothless.. Plasma blast!" Hiccup commanded, holding his ground. The others, including myself waited for an order from the chief in case he thought he would need some backup.

Toothless' mouth opened wide, glowing and letting off a high hissing sound as he charged the blast.

"Stop!" Shouted one of the Outcasts. He was about the same size as me, maybe bigger, with an awful looking brown moustache and horned helmet.

"Savage." Astrid growled beside me. I take it they had met.

Savage stood beside Strike, one foot placed on his wing, with a gleaming sword positioned dangerously over the Skrills head. "Shoot and I run the dragon through."

Hiccup calmly motioned to Toothless, who immediately stopped charging the blast. Savage lowered the sword, but his grip on it was still tight. I scanned the other Outcasts, noticing small things like fidgeted and sweating, some of their knuckles had turned white from holding such a tight grasp on their assorted maces, axes, and even large bones. They were afraid. And by the way Hiccup and the rest of the group held themselves, they were just the opposite. They'd come across these guys before. Won every time. I just feared they wouldn't get cocky. Not with what was on the line.

Hiccup lowered Toothless to the ground and dismounted, the others doing the same. Astrid pulled out a knife and walked up to join Hiccup, who only shot her a glance telling her to put it away. She didn't of course, only lowering it. The Outcasts stiffened, but didn't try anything. Smart. They knew we could take them out easy.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Listen guys. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Let the dragon go. Oh, and we seem to be missing a viking too. 'Bout yay high" He stuck a hand out measuring Thora's height. "We'd like that back also."

"Let's just do it the hard way" Ruffnut groaned

"Yeah, we never get to crush Outcast bugs anymore" Tuffnut whined "I'm getting bored"

Savage only laughed. Triggering the other Outcasts to do the same. All I felt was rage and fear; we were wasting time! What if Thora was hurt? I shoved my way through the others, drawing my sword and pointing it out in front of me as I stalked forward.

"That's it, enough stalling!" I sneered, ready to kick some Outcast butt.

Crackling filled the air. The clouds turned black as the night around us and numerous blinding lightning bolts shot from the sky, all landing at the same spot in the woods a good distance from us. There was a pause, then another blast, this time not coming from the sky, but the _forest_? We only saw smoke rising from the tops of the trees. Just like that, the clouds cleared yet again. Pouring the orange and yellow of the rising sun out from hiding.

Everyone was speechless. Everyone except the Outcasts. Before anyone even knew what was happening, Savage shouted "Now!", pulling up a thick cloth, covering his nose and mouth. As the other ones did the same a thick hazy smoke surrounded us.

"What is this?!" Hiccup coughed

The stuff filled my nose, throat and lungs with an almost sweet but mossy scent. It would of been nice it hadn't been choking me to death.

We dropped like rocks; dragons and vikings alike. Though I wasn't at all tired, all I wanted to do was sleep. My vision clouded and the last thing I saw before everything went black was the cowardly Outcasts running for the woods, Strike in tow.

* * *

Ice cold water soaked my clothing. I shot up with a gasp, immediately in the defensive. Instead of my expectation of Outcasts, surrounding us were most of the villagers. My mother kneeled beside me, holding a (now empty) bucket. At the sight of me her eyes filled with tears and before I could complain about the freezing wake up call, she pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Oh Hiccup!" She cried "We thought you'd all been killed!"

"Mom.." I tapped her "Can't breathe!"

She pulled away, hands still rested on my shoulders. I warmly smiled at her, patting her hands and got up to see how the others were doing. As I rose, Toothless bounded to me, licking my face.

"Aw come on!" I said, attempting to flick the stuff off my shirt.

I turned my attention to Astrid, who was just waking up.

She rubbed her head. "What _happened_?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Mom said as I helped Astrid to her feet, brushing some dirt off her arms and holding her close.

My mind flashed back to my last few minutes of consciousness and I filled them in on the Outcast situation, how they'd taken Strike (most likely Thora as well), then knocked us and the dragons out cold with this strange, weird-smelling smoke.. I left out the part about the lightning in the woods. It was the first place I wanted to check out and didn't want to draw anyone else's attention to the spot.

Gobber shooed the villagers away while I put Valka in charge for now, while we investigated a little bit. We didn't know for sure if the Outcasts had taken Thora. At the thought my heart sunk. She was like a little sister to me.. To everyone, not to mention a Hooligan member. As chief it was my duty to keep every last viking on the island safe, no matter what.

Eret looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He'd checked and double checked the whole area, looking for signs of well, anything. I knew how much he cared about Thora, mostly cuz he'd come to me for advice, and it was obvious by the way they looked at each other; the same way Astrid and I did. Eret suddenly stopped by an area near some bushes, and I saw what he saw. Snapped twigs and kicked up grass chunks signalled someone had gone through there. We made eye contact, both thinking the same thing, and without waiting for my command, he took off, following the trail. Skullcrusher followed him.

I looked to the others, telling them to get their dragons and follow Eret. Turning on my heel I took off after him also (still soaking wet), leading the group with Toothless at my side.

Soon enough we entered a clearing. Eret stood with his Rumblehorn, gaping at the scene. All the trees were charred black, forming a circle around one small area of the forest floor, which was green and untouched. It smelled like the smoke of a dying campfire. This was also where we had seen the lightning. What had happened here?

A moaning from behind a bush snapped us all out of our daze. I ran over to were the sound had come from, not knowing what I'd find.

If I had had a thought about what it would be, a charred, smoking Berserker chief would of never crossed my mind. My eyes widened at the sight of him. It was a miracle he was still alive! Dagur was roasted like a burnt marshmallow. His clothes were torn and black like the rest of him, and he had there were some bad burns on his arms, legs and face. His hair was singed, and a little piece actually still had a little flame going on it. It was like he'd been struck by lightning!

I turned my head and yelled "Someone get Gothi!" Over my shoulder.

Fishlegs looked like he was going to throw up, but Ruff and Tuff seemed delighted by the sight of him. We decided against moving him until Gothi got here, just in case. Though I hated Dagur the the Deranged's guts, he was injured and needed our help. We couldn't just leave him to die. I turned my head to see Eret looking at me smiling ear to ear, though his eyes still reflected desperation and fear.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, slightly concerned.

He looked down at Dagur with an evil grin. "He'll have answers."


	11. Chapter 11

**Angst chapter. Startin off with Thora, then Eret later. I'll be posting chapter twelve as soon as I finish it. (Oh and on a totally unrelated topic has anyone ever read the Throne of Glass series? My goodness I'm in love, absolutly recommend it. Team Chaol all the way) **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Descendant of Thor._  
_Descendant of the thunder god himself_

I played it over and over again in my head, unable to rid myself of the thought. Was this some kind of sick joke? No. Not after what had happened. On any other terms I would be convinced Alvin was just messing with my head, making up rotten lies for his own pleasure.

I sat in the cell with my knees pulled close to my chest, my back against the iron bars. These surroundings were all too familiar. I glanced at my wrist with a frown. The chain was a new addition to the cage, the other side was bolted to the wall, and it was short enough that I couldn't get to the front of the cell without pulling my hand clean off. Guess Alvin wasn't about to have a play back of my first escape.

The ride here had been painful. I was kept in the burlap sack the entire time, leaving me disorientated and confused. When I had finally regained enough strength to try and struggle out of it I had only found it to be knotted multiple times at the string opening, meaning the only way to untie it was to be on the outside.

I hadn't been claustrophobic prior to the bag, but after spending what seemed like weeks in the thing, getting here looking into nothing but blackness and unable to move around properly, just thinking about small spaces made me feel short of breath.

When we had reached Outcast island I was tossed around like nothing but a sack of potatoes. But Alvin was purposely rough; "accidentally" making sharp turns so I hit the wall, or dragging the thing against the ground. Multiple bruises already blossomed over my arms and legs from the trip. When we had finally reached the dungeons, I was basically thrown into this wretched place, though I was almost glad, glad to be out of the tiny sack. After clamping the chain to my wrist, Alvin had simple locked the door and left; silent. This only guaranteed he'd be back later.

I lifted my arm, letting the rusted chain go taunt. I gave it a few good tugs seeing if there was any possibility it would come loose from the wall, but it held. I'd need some sort of tool; hammer, pry bar, a rock even, in order to get it off.

I wondered where they had put Strike, what they had done with him. I knew for sure they wouldn't kill him; they'd have nothing to use against me if they did, except for my friends.

I hoped they wouldn't come for me. Alvin would kill them all in a heartbeat. Everyone I loved and cared about would be gone in minutes. Hiccup, Astrid, the twins.. Eret..

It was too much for me to bear. I put my head in my hands as I felt my eyes brim with tears, but I forced myself not to cry. I wouldn't show weakness, not this time. No, I'd stand up for myself. Do whatever I takes. If I was smart enough I'd get Strike and I out of here. I had before. My heart dropped. I couldn't go back to Berk, that wasn't an option. Alvin would expect me to go back there, back to my perfect life with people who actually cared about me. It was stupid to have stayed for as long as I had. Maybe Alvin would spare them if he found out I wasn't there after I made my escape.

I prayed to Thor they wouldn't come. To come would be their doom.

If only I could summon the storm again.. Then I'd teach Alvin. Except I didn't think lightning could strike indoors.. and the only thing I felt like I could summon at the moment was my breakfast to the floor.

When I escaped I'd worry about my, um.. godly situation. _If_ I escaped. I wondered what the Outcasts had planned for me, now that they had so much to use as bait. Hell, if I didn't do what they said they probably wouldn't hesitate to burn Berk to the ground, kill Strike, kill off the Hooligans one by one.

How did I get myself into this..

* * *

"Hiccup. I'm leaving with or without you!" I shouted from atop Skullcrusher; bag packed, geared up, and equipped with plenty of weapons.

Hiccup wanted to wait, wanted to plan and do things strategically. But we didn't have time for strategy! I could only imagine what Thora was going through. I swore if Alvin had left a single scratch..

"Eret storming in there blindly is suicide!" Hiccup shouted, clearly pissed off. "Come down, _now_."

Even for a small lad, the tone of his voice made me want to immediatly comply, but it had been hours. Almost half a day. Dagur was being tended to in the Great Hall by Gothi. He'd live, and after faintly whispering "Alvin" after we'd asked what happened.. Well, that was all I'd needed to clue in. We'd found the rest of Dagur's men down by another beach at the opposite side of the island. There were no survivors. And no Berserker ships either, those must of been hijacked by the Outcasts. No one could turn down perfectly good ships.

I took a moment to consider what I was going to do when I reached Outcast island. Use stealth to find their dungeons? What if she wasn't being kept in the dungeons? With Skullcrusher's help I could destroy everything in sight, but I would be easily outnumbered and overpowered.. I hung my head, out of ideas. Maybe Hiccup was right about it being suicide..

"Eret." Hiccup sighed "I want to save them as much as you, we all do. But we have no shot at a rescue if we don't work together as a team."

I made a face, about to argue back, but Skullcrusher rumbled under me, looking back over his shoulder with a pleading look in his big emerald eyes. Even _he_ thought my idea was risky. They were right. And what help was I dead? I took a moment, then slid off his back, nodding stiffly to Hiccup before stalking right past him and back into the hall.

Everyone, including Gobber and Valka, were gathered around a table filled with maps and papers. They were all talking at the same time, interrupting each other to throw in an idea of their own, arguing, getting louder and louder with every sentence. I wondered what the Berserker chief thought of all the ruckus while he tried to rest in the room next door. Was Alvin the one that roasted the boy? That was impossible, no one had the power to do that. Unless they had some kind of a weapon, another Skrill maybe? None of it made any sense to me. We knew the Berserkers had been on the island, but for Outcasts to show up just out of the blue? After all these months of Thora being here, why pick today to steal her back? And why had Dagur even wanted her in the first place?

I sat and rubbed my temples, the noise of the room was starting to give me a splitting headache. Hiccup took a seat next to me, trying to get everyone to settle down in a calm chief-like way, but to no avail. He opened his mouth to shout, but I beat him to it, slamming a fist down on the table, disrupting the papers on it with a hard bang.

"Would everyone just _SHUT UP_?" I shouted. All we were doing was wasting time.

They glared at me with mixed expressions; startled, frustrated, concerned.. It was all there, but my outburst worked, and they all silenced and eventually sat. I ignored their looks and glanced at Hiccup. He mouthed thanks to me before clearing his throat and diving into talk of strategy.

It was times like this that he could take charge and voice his opinions (with a little help), while still receiving respect from the others, that made him such a strong chieftain. Stoick would be proud.

I pushed my thoughts aside. They wanted to plan? Fine. But I'd make sure it went as fast as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: chapter contains blood and/or gore, also some swearing. Thora's POV first, then Hiccup's**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

As expected, Alvin came back.

Sunlight lit up the room as the door squeaked open. He wasn't alone. It took eight other Outcasts to keep Strike at bay. He was awake again, and was putting up a pretty good struggle, despite being restrained from head to toe with just about everything from rope to metal. Nonetheless, I almost cried out in pure glee as I saw him to be unharmed.

The Outcasts managed to drag him to the wall opposite of mine, where they locked him in place against it. The Skrill tugged on it a few times like I had done with mine, testing it's strength. But again, it held. I wanted so badly to be able to talk to him; actually talk, in Dragonese. Just to tell him to stay calm and that I was here for support. But I wouldn't put on a show for the Outcasts, I'd wait until they left.

A large Outcast with a greasy ginger coloured beard made the mistake of getting in between Strike and the wall. The dragon took notice, and before the man had any time to move, Strike's red eyes glimmered, and the dragon slammed him against it, making a sickening crunching noise as the man shouted in pain.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands in shock. This wasn't like Strike. Something was up.

As the others made to pry their comrade out, Alvin only laughed.  
"Now that's wot I like ta see."

He liked to see his men get hurt? Or did he like seeing Strike being portrayed as the monster everyone believed dragons to be? As the Outcasts finished their job and left the room, dragging their wounded comrade along with them, Strike and I made eye contact. He looked furious and bloodthirsty, but his gaze softened as he realized I was there. Still, I needed to get him to calm down before he did anything to get himself hurt.

His eyes flickered to Alvin, narrowing.

Gods above please don't try anything...

The chief moved to him, roughly patting his side, chuckling. In a heart-clenching moment, I noticed Strike's muzzle had come loose. I tried to get the Skrill's attention, giving him a low warning growl, but he wouldn't look at me. He shifted his head as Alvin came closer and closer, oblivious to the danger he was in. I lept up and started for the side of the cell closest to him, but the chain on my wrist stopped me; almost pulling me back down to the dirt floor. I reached out with the other hand.

"Wait!" I started, but it was too late.

Strike reared back and opened his jaws wide, roaring; the muzzle tumbled to the floor. Alvin instantly prepared to fight back, bare handed, but Strike lashed out, biting into his right arm, locking his jaw.

The chief bellowed in pain trying to pull away; dark red blood poured down his arm and dripped onto the floor. Strike only bit down harder. I stumbled back, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. My heart dropped as Alvin drew a dagger from his belt, his last attempt to free himself.

**"Stop!"** I yelled desperately **"Strike let go! He'll kill you!"**

He raised the dagger.

Strikes eyes were bloodshot when they met mine. If I hadn't known the dragon all my life, I would of been terrified at what I saw. Actually, it was a little bit terrifying even now. I gave him a pleading look, feeling a warm salty tear run down my cheek. I couldn't watch my best friend die just like that.

**"Strike. After all you've been through.. after all ****_we've_**** been through.. You can't let it end like this. We're family.."**

It was true, Strike was the closest thing to family I had. And the same went for him. Finally, his enraged, clouded eyes cleared, and he let go. Alvin dropped the dagger and it clattered to the floor. He clutched at his bloody arm; even Strike hissed at the sight. What had he done..? I feared what the consequences would be now. I froze as Alvin picked the dagger back up.

Before I had a chance to protest, the chief yelled and plunged it into Strike's shoulder. I lunged forward yelling, pulling on the chain once more. If the damned thing hadn't been there I would bust through the bars right then and there and make Alvin sorry he'd ever done that. The Skrill only snarled, he could of easily moved and attacked Alvin once more, but he refused to show any pain. It worked, and unsatisfied at the results, it seemed as if Alvin would just walk away, but we were never that lucky.

"Ye think I don't have anythin' on you? Ya useless reptile.."

That's when he strode over, still clutching his arm, and unlocked the door to my cell. I grimaced as he entered. If only I had any kind of weapon, then I'd make him pay.

"You cowardly son of a bitch.." I spat

Strike roared and tried to free himself from the wall to come to my aid, understanding now. Alvin did have one thing he could use to hurt the dragon. The one thing he'd used for years before. It was routine. Usually I would cower and shake at the sight of Alvin coming at me, blinded by rage, wanting revenge and discipline. But I held my ground. Clenching my fists.

I braced as the first swing came. He could only use his left hand (given his situation), it was weaker than his right. I ducked, easily avoiding it, making him growl in anger. As he pulled back to try for another hit, I ducked under his arm. I didn't know what I was doing. I knew I couldn't get away. It was idiotic to be dodged to blows, angering Alvin further, but yet, I wanted to show the brute that he didn't have control of us, and that he never would; I'd only gotten stronger from my months on Berk,  
and not just physically; mentally, strategically, you name it. Not to mention I wanted to kill him for stabbing my dragon. Outside I heard the rumbling of thunder yet again.

I backed up as he turned to face me again; eyes about as red as Strike's. The chain reached it's limit and I cursed under my breath. End of the line.

* * *

"Toothless and I are going to sneak in right through the front door"

I inked a bold 'X' on the map, putting a finger on it and glancing up at the faces surrounding me.  
"The Outcasts wouldn't expect anyone coming in front and center"

Everyone was huddled in closely as I discussed my "well thought out plan". Well, not really "well thought out", truthfully I was just making it up as I went on, but I knew Outcast island better than any other surrounding islands, seeing as many times I'd been there.

Tuffnut elbowed Ruffnut in the gut.

"Ew would you back up? Your breath smells worse than Barf's."

She shoved his face, almost knocking him into Eret.

"Oh yeah, well _yours_ smells worse than Fishleg's feet!"

Fishlegs snapped his head over to the two. "Hey! They're not that bad.."

As the twins' brawling only pressed on, I sighed. One of the things I hated about being chief was having to keep everyone in line.

I cast a threatening glance at the two. "That's enough. If we want to save our friends we need to focus. You guys can sort the whole breath problem out later."

Thankfully, they stopped, only shooting aggravated looks at each other. I straightened up.

"Now, like I was saying. Toothless is about the only stealthy dragon we have, which is why it'll have to be just us to sneak into the village and find out where they're keeping Thora and Strike."

I paused, giving the others a chance to voice their opinions, but they were silent, waiting for me to continue. I drew my attention back to the map and pointed to two more areas, placed specifically around the edges of the Outcast village, marking them with smaller 'X's' also.

"The rest of you will be split up and stationed at these areas. This is not an attack, we are going to be in and out as fast as we can, without being seen. The only reason anyone is to leave their area is if Toothless and I are caught, and we need backup."

"I'll go with you." Astrid interrupted, leaning forward. "We have an odd number of dragons anyway, no one should be by themselves."

I looked into her pretty blue eyes and sighed. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? I knew she and Stormfly were more than capable enough to tag along, but I couldn't risk her getting hurt if we happened to get caught.

"Stormfly is too, umm, vibrant! I don't think a blue and yellow dragon would blend in well." I winced, I was a horrible liar.

"Not if we strike at dusk, stick to the shadows." She quickly responded, raising her eyebrows challengingly

"Nadders aren't quiet"

"Stormfly is. She could steal the boots from under your feet without you even noticing"

"I can vouch for that" Snotlout cut in, Astrid and I turned to glare at him, before turning back to each other.

"Toothless and I are going _alone_."

She only huffed and crossed her arms angrily. I made a note to apologize to her later. I just hoped she understood my reasons for now.

"Right then. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout, you'll take the east side, Eret and twins to the west, by the docks." I continued

I noticed Tuffnut mouth something to Eret out of the corner of my eye, who made a disgusted face back. Maybe it wasn't fair to pair him with her, but I knew he could keep both the twins in check. Astrid could handle Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Why do I always have to be with Ruffnut?" Tuffnut whined

"Uh, maybe because we have the same dragon, idiot." Ruffnut snapped back

Tuffnut's face went slack with concentration before lighting back up. "Riiiight"

I rolled my eyes; a perfect example of why the twins had to have constant supervision.

I dove back in to the meeting, after about only a half hour, we had a pretty solid plan. We'd be in and out of Outcast faster than Toothless could shoot a plasma blast. The only hard part would be locating Thora and Strike, and from there, the rest would be a breeze. Just as long as nothing went wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I am not ashamed to say that when I saw I got not one, but _two_ more reviews, I teared up a little bit. You guys are amazing! I don't think you know how much it means for me to get positive comments from such talented writers like yourselves :) And in celebration, I have made an extra long chapter! At least it seems long to me that is. I'm hoping to get another chapter done for you guys before I go back to school this Tuesday, but if I don't I'll be posting it this weekend, as school is always a bit hectic for me. (I'm really dreading going back to that hellhole, excuse my language). But anyways, here's thirteen: a little mushy in places, a _lot_ mushy even, sorry bout that for those who don't like the mushy-ness. Order goes Hiccup/Thora/Eret. If you like my story, even if you don't like it, questions, concerns, ect, please review! Lets me know if i'm doing good or if I need to work on anything! Hope you all have a wonderful day, and enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

We got up at the crack of dawn the following morning. I had, of course, made sure to tell my mother not to worry and that I'd be back soon. She'd wanted to tag along with Cloudjumper, but someone had to help Gobber man the village while we were away. I wasn't even positive the old guy would be able to stay out of trouble himself.

Truthfully I didn't know how long we'd be gone for, it all depended on the circumstances I guess, a lot could go wrong on our little rescue mission; minus the fact we'd discussed the plan last night until anyone could barely keep their eyes open, myself included, to make sure no one forgot their role. Even the twins had it memorized! Sorta.. well in their own way but it was better than nothing.

The others seemed confident as always, but the grim thought of Dagur's charred body kept creeping up from the back of my mind. If Alvin had done that, who knew what kind of firepower he had; firepower that he could use on us. Were six dragons and seven riders enough to match an army of angry Outcasts and a super weapon?

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid had suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump. I didn't realize I'd stopped what I had been doing and was just staring blankly at the ground, lost in thought.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Astrid chuckled, laying a hand on my shoulder. Toothless grumbled and nudged his head under my hand also.

I patted Astrid's hand reassuringly, taking it off my shoulder and holding it. She looked at me, still waiting for an explanation.

I only shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about"

"Really? You looked all soul-searchy and troubled just a second ago"

"I told you, it's nothing." I replied as smoothly as I could. Usually I wouldn't hesitate to tell Astrid anything, but I didn't need to worry her more, it was bad enough I'd refused to let her partner up with me for the rescue. Come to think of it, I still hadn't apologized for that.

"Look Astrid, I'm sorry that you can't come with me when we get to Outcast. You know I know you're more than capable enough but I just-"

"Don't want me getting hurt, blah blah blah" She cut in, rolling her eyes. "I know. But when you and Toothless get caught, you're going to be wishing I was there"

With that she simply punched me on the arm and strode off in the direction of the armoury. I rubbed my shoulder, that one was gonna leave a bruise. But on the bright side I think that meant she forgave me?

A ran a hand through my messy hair. "Women, eh bud?" I sighed to Toothless "You can never understand 'em."

Toothless snorted and flashed a gummy smile in agreement. I smiled back and flipped up onto his saddle, locking my hooked metal stump into position.

"Well, we got everything we need" I patted his back "Let's go gather the rest of the gang"

* * *

I was lucky. Alvin had only left me with a cut lip, black eye and a few nasty bruises. No broken bones, no fracture, no sprains.. _Lucky_. Even so, I still winced every time I tried to move. I could of gotten way worse if Alvin hadn't of needed to leave in a hurry after almost passing out from blood loss. With that bad of a wound he was in danger of bleeding out if he couldn't get it treated properly. I smiled, nothing could make me happier than seeing that man dead. And by Strikes doing? Even better.

Speaking of the dragon, he was absolutely distraught, seeing as he'd had no choice but to watch as Alvin took out his anger at Strike on me. I wasn't mad at the dragon, it wasn't his fault it had happened; it was Alvins's. It was always Alvin's fault.  
I scooted over as close as I could to Strike, but I was still a few meters away, and had the thick iron rods of my cells between us. I ignored the soreness and shooting pain everywhere.

**"Strike?"** My voice sounded raspy and dry, but I cleared my throat hoping for some improvement. It was better for him if he didn't think I felt as bad as I looked. **"You know I'm not angry with you right?"**

For the first time in hours, the Skrill moved. I'd realized no one had come back to put the muzzle back on him (smart choice for their sake), so he was free to talk. Strike faced me, and if dragons could cry I was sure he would be doing just that now from what I saw in him. It broke my heart. I felt my own eyes start to well up with tears but I forced them back. It pained me to know that him watching me get hurt from his actions was the worst punishment possible. He'd still gotten a taste of Alvin's anger though. I couldn't forget about Strike's current situation either; he'd been stabbed. I cast a worried glance at the deep wound on his shoulder. It hadn't stopped bleeding. If anything, Strike should quit worrying about me and keep attention to himself.

**"You're still bleeding"** I whispered **"Does it hurt?"**

**"I should ask the same for you"** he grumbled

I gently touched my lip, taking back my fingers to see that it had in fact begun bleeding again. I shrugged.

**"What? This? Doesn't even sting" **I lied

**"And the rest?"**

I looked down at the brownish-purple bruises that had only been shifting darker. I could also feel a tender spot on my ribs that conveniently happened to be where I had broken them months ago. Again I thought myself lucky Alvin's flying boot hadn't cracked them once again. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in time. I frowned when I saw Strike to be looking at me like I was a kicked puppy.

I smirked and said **"Would I be able to do ****_this_**** if I was in pain?"**

With that I hoisted myself up, trying hard not to wince, and did a little dance, achingly twirling around. The moment was short lived when I gracefully tripped over the chain and ended up facedown on the dirt floor.

I groaned and spat chunks of earthy tasting fragments out of my mouth, sitting straight up again and rushing to wipe off my tongue with my hands, trying to rid myself of the taste.

"Aw man!" I whined, spitting. When was the last time this place had been cleaned!

Strike was making a coughing guttural noise that sounded like some dragon form of laughter, it was a sound I'd heard only a few times before on Berk. I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

**"Shut up! I just probably got centuries of prehistoric mud in my mouth! Do you know how many diseases I could get?"**

This only made him laugh harder, and after a few seconds, I couldn't help but join in too. If only Alvin and the Outcasts could see us now, they'd be convinced we'd gone mad. Had we? Even if we did, well, I didn't even care any more.

Strike stopped laughing and twisted his head around, hissing at the stab wound on his shoulder with an injured look. He could just reach it to lick it clean, better that then to just leave it untreated. He must of been starting to feel some pain from it. I immediately stopped laughing too, if that was left without any herbs or wraps it could cause some serious problems. It wasn't enough to kill him, but yet, how would he be able to get off the island to safety if I ever got him out of here? It was in the worst area it could be. A Skrill needed full shoulder strength in order to properly fly.

Yet again, all the happiness was sucked from the Skrill. **"Thora, I'm sorry. For everything, what Alvin did when I wouldn't comply.. for years, not just now.. All of it is my fault."**

It was stupid how wrong Strike was. I hated seeing him like this.

**"Stop it. None of it was ever your fault. Did you hit me? Did you lock me in here? No. Alvin did. This is his fault. And we will keep running from him forever to escape him, and that is ****_his_**** fault. Unless..."**

The thought had never occurred to me before. Maybe because I didn't see myself to be able to do it, but Strike and I would always run from him, and there was only one solution to fix that. I opened my mouth, eyes wide and turned to Strike.

**"Unless we kill him. Unless we ****_kill_**** Alvin the Treacherous."**

* * *

We'd been flying for hours. How far was this island anyway? We'd wasted enough time back at Berk; a whole day, doing _nothing!_ I shouldn't of let Hiccup talk me out of leaving with Skullcrusher the second we'd found Dagur in the woods. Had Alvin punished her for running away? Was she even still alive? No, he wouldn't of kidnapped and taken her back to the island just to kill her.. I hoped.

Skullcrusher glanced up and gave a comforting rumble. I wondered if he could sense how distraught I was. I gave him a little reassuring pat back.

"'Just worried, that's all." I muttered to him

More than worried. For the first time in my life I had actually found someone that meant everything to me.. Thora wasn't like other girls who were so desperate for attention they would basically throw themselves at you. She was kind, generous, and could still manage to crack a smile given her past life. It was just the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, how she was always looking for ways to make herself stronger, willing to learn new things, make friends and fearlessly go out in the dark even with the threat of Berserkers lurking about. And she was the first person on the whole island to make me feel like someone actually, truly cared about me..

I loved her. That, I wasn't afraid to admit.

Which is why the only way I'd be leaving Outcast island would be with her, or dead.

My thoughts were intruded when I heard Hiccup call up from the front: "Everyone ready! We're coming up to the island!"

As we broke through the misty clouds I steered Skullcrusher over to where the twins were, we'd be taking the area a ways away from the port, in the cover of the tall peaking rocks littering the area; as we'd discussed the night before.

I got my first glimpse of Outcast island. In all my travels I'd never been here before, and even if I had I didn't think I'd want to set foot on the island anyway. Not because it intimidated me (it took a lot to do that), I'd only stay away just because of how _dead_ the place looked. The only real colour to it was a small forest of lean green(ish) pine trees, but other than that everything visible was to me was just muted tones of brown, dark brown, and grey.

If depression was an island, this fit the description to a T. It was shocking to imagine Thora growing up here. The same spiking rocks covered the perimeter of what seemed to be the Outcast village. At this height I could just make out a bunch of poorly built huts and buildings clustered in the centre of the isle, but we kept our distance, so if anyone was to look up at the sky, they'd only see little black dots in the distance, hopefully only taking us for birds.

Hiccup reared Toothless around so he was facing us.

"Alright guys, it's now or never. Just stick to the plan an wait for my signals." He said, and took off just like that, driving Toothless down until it looked like they'd evaporated into thin air. I hoped he knew what he was doing.

We hovered for a good few minutes, giving Hiccup enough time to get a head start before soaring down ourselves. Also so that if a stray Outcast had gotten a glimpse of the boy and his dragon, they wouldn't be alerted if six more suddenly poured down from the sky as well.

When the time seemed up, I readied myself for the descent, until I heard the loud fretting voice of Fishlegs.

"Umm, I really don't think that's a good idea!" He called out

Oh perfect, not five minutes into the mission and Snotlout was already being hot-headed? At least that's what my first assumption was. When I turned, I didn't expect it to be Astrid causing the trouble. She sneered at her two partners, muttered something I couldn't quite make out, and steered Stormfly downwards, after Hiccup, disappearing onto the island just as he had.

That hadn't been part of the plan.. what was she up to?


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe I actually got this chapter done for you guys! I hate to be keeping you waiting with all these cliffhangers, so sorry, but it's half the fun of reading right? Anyways, I give you.. a Hiccup chapter! I already have pretty much the whole next two chapters in my head right now, so it won't take very long to write them. I'll hopefully be posting them within the next two or three days, so you won't have to wait long. If anyone is going back to school tomorrow like I am, I wish you luck! Hope this year treats you well :) (as you can see i have tried making my own version of a horizontal rule, since it's not showing up on my computer for some reason)**

Chapter Fourteen

No one had seen Toothless and I fly in. I knew we'd be nothing but a shadow as we raced from the clouds to the cover of the beach.

Stealth was the Night Fury's specialty, the reason us vikings had considered it the most deadly dragon so many years ago. And of course, Toothless hadn't lost his touch. If anything, the two of us together got around quicker than ever before. It startled even myself how fast we'd gotten to the ground, and without a sound. My added weight had made us plummet quick as a blink, and my leather flight suit working with Toothless' fins made us silently aerodynamic.

As soon as we were positioned behind the rocks as planned, I hopped off Toothless and gave him a wide smile.

"That was our best dive yet bud" I whispered excitably, but barely audible.

Toothless returned the smile and danced around happily in a circle, even more excited than I was. It probably wasn't very noisy, but to me it sounded like every hop he made was louder than a firing catapult. I put my hands straight out towards him waving them up and down as a signal for him to quiet down. I caught his attention and he sat, cocking his head with an innocent look. I huffed. Did he forget where we were? Toothless glanced around and looked as if a light bulb had lit up in his head. He dropped down again on all fours, suddenly serious and gave me a sharp nod to continue.

I reached into his saddlebag and pulled out the wrinkled map of Outcast island. If I remembered correctly the fastest route to the dungeons was to go straight from here, make a few turns and bam, easy as pie. But as I peered over the rock we were behind to get a better look at our entrance, I realized if anyone were to come down the path, they'd see us instantly; and even though there was the cover of the rocks and some small openings in the wall, it wasn't enough to hide a boy and a dragon. I sighed and looked to the map again. Not only was that the shortest way, but it was also the only road that would lead us away from where most of the Outcasts would be. If they were anything like Berkians, they'd be gathered in their Hall for breakfast. Well, Outcasts were _nothing_ like Berkians, but all vikings loved to eat. I prayed to Thor I'd be right.

I did a quick once-over of our route with Toothless, and waved at him to follow me. I double checked for lingering Outcasts, and upon seeing none, took off in a sprint towards the path. I stopped at the base of the two walls that rose up around it and flattened my back against the one on the right, out of sight of anyone coming down the path. Toothless moved tight against the hard stone wall also, to my left. I counted three seconds out of habit, then, holding my breath, peered ever so cautiously around the corner. No one. I breathed out the air I'd been holding and gave a thumbs up to Toothless before bending into a half crouch and scampering down the narrow pathway, still keeping to the wall.

I had broken out the ol' Gronkle Iron bow for the mission. I had it firmly strapped to my forearm, ready to bash anyone who may appear around the bend. For some extra protection I had my fire sword, Inferno, clasped to my belt as usual. I'd only use that if it came to desperate measures.

With Toothless close on my heels we continued. We made it past one, two, then three turns without any trouble. Well, I guess I'd spoken too soon. Ahead of us laid a long, debilitated bridge. The thing looked like it couldn't hold more than a feather. I groaned and looked angrily down at the map, there wasn't supposed to be a bridge here! I peeked over my shoulder at Toothless and shrugged, we had no choice but to cross it now, vulnerable.

I began to walk forwards towards it, and froze. Voices. Straight ahead coming from around the corner on the other side of the bridge. My eyes flickered around, desperate for an exit, and fast. There was no use going back, we'd still be spotted. But maybe..

"Toothless" I whispered, and pointed to the one spot we could go.

He scooped me up onto his back and we bolted forward, disappearing. The spot I had chosen was right underneath the bridge across the gap. I grasped tightly to Toothless as he clung to the rock face; making no attempts to move. Over fifty feet below us lay yet another walking path. If anyone came from there and happened to look up.. We were screwed.

I focused on Toothless' steady breathing under me as the voices neared. Soon enough they were right over my head. I heard the creaking of the bridge as the burly men stepped onto it. I was surprised it held their weight as they looked above even the average viking size. A little trickle of dust sprinkled onto my face as the first man began walking, then the second.

The Outcasts had only made it three quarters of the way across when a low rumbling singing echoed it's way up from the pathway below us. _Shit_. Another Outcast, heavily drunk by the looks of it, clambered his way forward, tripping over his own feet triggering his ale to slosh over the brim of the bottle and onto the dirt. I looked from the men on the bridge (who didn't even glimpse down), to the man below. _Please don't look up, please Thor don't let the man look_ _up.._

The two bulky Outcasts had made their way across the bridge and were rounding the corner when Toothless' foot slipped; raining small pebbles and dirt down from our hiding spot. The drunk made a confused noise in between a burp and a shout as the rocks scattered at his feet, and looked up. But we were already gone, safe on the ground again, and now across the bridge. I dismounted Toothless and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off my brow with the back of my sleeve.

"Phew, that was a close one eh bud?" I murmured

Toothless crooned in agreement, eyes wide. That was quite the scare. It was an eye opener to how fast our rescue could go wrong. I don't know what we'd of done if one of those men had seen us and reported back to Alvin of our arrival. That wouldn't go well. I counted on getting out of here without even a glimpse of the grotesque Outcast chieftain.

Toothless and I pressed on, fortunately without even the nasty scent of any other Outcasts. I must of been right about it being breakfast.

In minutes, we were at the door of the dungeon. It was a large, thick iron thing, with a wooden bar secured over it. Supposedly so that the prisoners inside wouldn't be able to push it open in hopes of escape. Around it were stakes planted firmly into the soil, with several various viking helmets balancing on the top of each one. There were no guards on the outside, which more than suspicious..

I cast a wary look around me, but there was still nothing. And even if there were Outcast scum hidden somewhere nearby waiting to pop out and surprise us, Toothless would know.

I pointed to the wooden beam covering the door. I was defiantly too weak to lift it, the thing looked like an entire tree trunk.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" I commanded

The dragon made a high pitched whistle as he charged up, then fired. The crackling purple orb hit the wood dead centre, sounding an ear-splitting crack as it broke messily in half and fell to the ground. I cowered. Maybe it would of been better to get Toothless to move the log. Any Outcast in their right mind was sure to of heard that. Toothless turned to me and winced, he had the same thought.

"Okay, let's make this fast." I rushed

We shoved the two broken pieces to the side and heaved open the large double doors. Light seeped into the room giving us a clear view of the rusted prison. But our moment was cut short. It was empty.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind raced for some kind of explanation, if Alvin wasn't keeping them here, then where were they? What had he done with them? Toothless suddenly tensed up beside me, snarling at the large inky figure of something coming out from a corner. Two encounters in the last few days? Boy was I ever lucky, this had to be a new record.

It was Savage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Long chapter just in case I don't have time to write in the next few days.. School so stressful, much homework, Bio test tomorrow already.. so tired.. sorry if my editing isn't very good, I'm kinda falling asleep. Hope you're all doing well, I still can't find the horizontal line to separate character POV's.. it'll be double spaced when Thora's part comes**

Chapter Fifteen

I glimpsed at the position of the sun. Hiccup was running out of time. The rule was, if he didn't meet us back here with Thora and Strike before the sun lowered, we were to go after him. That would also mean something had gone terribly wrong, and that to find Hiccup would be to find Outcasts. If then Hooligan chief was outnumbered and needed assistance, there would be a bloodbath.

Given my prior occupation I'd both witnessed and been a part of many a battle, so I was used to it. But I didn't think my new friends were. For their sake, I wished it didn't come to that.

I stood up and scouted the area. I couldn't quite see Hiccup from here, but at least there were no more Outcasts roaming about. We'd only seen one drunk make his way back to the huts, but that was about it; and no sign of Astrid either. Fishlegs and Meatlug had given up hope of her coming back, assuming she'd followed Hiccup, and were at their spot in the trees. I hoped they could just stay out of trouble.

From our position amidst the massive rocky peak we could see everything from the village to the docks. But the winding paths hidden within the walls and turns of the island were cut off, same went for the whole other half that was behind us. When we turned all we could see was the massive slab of stoney cliff face. But I couldn't complain, it was a great spot. And Snotlout and Fishlegs had a great view of everything we couldn't see. Well, mostly. Our dragons we're settled behind us; Skullcrusher kept erect and watchful, while Barf and Belch turned in little circles before laying down, and began dozing off, already bored.

Ruffnut swooned and leeched herself to my side, batting her eyelashes. I silently cursed Hiccup for pairing me with the twins (a.k.a. Ruffnut), under my breath.

"Isn't this romantic? Just you, me, and the open sky.."

"I'm here too" Tuffnut chimed in "So is Barf and Belch, you you're not really alone.."

Before he could finish Ruffnut had picked up a rock and chucked it at his face. It dented his helmet with a clang and Tuffnut fell backwards onto the ground. The hit had been enough to knock him out. Normally I'd be worried, but Tuffnut had a thick skull. No harm done. He'd probably be back up with nothing more than a headache in a few minutes. Sadly, Ruffnut turned her attention back to me.

"Like I was saying.. Why don't we blow this yak milk stand and.."

Not particular interested about what she'd been thinking about, I pushed her away.

"Ruffnut. I've told you once, I've told you a _million_ times. I don't like you!" I shouted

She seemed a little taken aback by my outburst, but not the least bit offended.

"Oh, I know_,_ that's because your under Thora's mind control" she said matter-of-factly

She said Thora's name with a funny tone. Although the two girls were friends, it was obvious Ruffnut was sometimes a little jealous of her.

"Her _what_?" I snorted

"You heard me, mind control. But when it wears off, then you'll come crawling back to me" She declared

I laughed and turned away. Come crawling back to Tuffnut? Pfft, yeah right.

All our bickering had distracted me from what had been going on down below. Skullcrusher was the first to notice, and rumbled aggressively at something down below. Although he was a good distance away, I could make out an Outcast man. Instead of taking the walking path like usual, he clambered out of the village, headed towards the overhang that poised over the grey sandy beach, a ways around the corner from the docks. Instead of stepping on the overhang to get a look at the view, he wound down a narrow trail that was located just before it. It looked dangerously steep, and the man stumbled several times, almost sending himself down the hill. This all seemed pretty suspicious to me; even if it was some odd Outcast tradition.

I grasped for my bag and pulled out the stubby telescope. I placed it to my eye, closing the other to get a better look. I peered through the cloudy glass as everything magnified, and found my target once again. Although they could pass for twins, with the same curly black beard and matching iron helmets; this wasn't the drunk we'd seen pass through before. He walked differently, and I didn't think it was possible for anyone that wasted to sober up in mere minutes.

The man reached the end of the path, and (now on the beach) disappeared into the shadows of the overhang. By the way he cautiously looked over his shoulder before scuttling quickly under, I could tell he didn't want to be followed. That also told me he was hiding something.

Well, that was enough for me to burst into action. Hiccup was taking longer than he'd predicted. Though his time still wasn't up, he should of been to the dungeons and back by now; even if he _had_ run into trouble. Unless he hadn't found Thora. We'd all assumed she'd be locked tightly away in the dungeons, but what if Alvin had out her somewhere else, knowing we'd come after her. I cursed. Why hadn't we thought of that before? Of course Alvin knew we'd be adamant to rescue her, and the dungeons were the obvious place to look. My head whirled, Hiccup and Toothless could of walked right into a trap.

I swivelled around to face Tuffnut. She was laughing mockingly at Ruffnut as he sat up and rubbed his head, a big lump had formed on his forehead where the rock had hit. I would of broken into hysteric laughter at the sight of him if the tension wasn't so high.

"Ruff, Tuff, I need you to circle around and find Fishlegs and Snotlout." I told them hurriedly "There's no time to explain, but you need to tell them that we have to find Hiccup, he's in trouble."

They looked at me, dumbfounded. Why hadn't I been paired with anyone else?

"Uhh, a circle is the round thing right?" Tuffnut uttered

I growled, wiping a hand down my face frustratingly. "Do you understand what I just said or not?"

"Sure, find the idiots, kick butt and save Hiccup" Tuffnut seemed extremely happy at the kick butt part, but at least one of them knew what they were doing.

"Yeah, what she said" Tuffnut chided

"Great, now go!"

"You're making us do all the work?" Tuffnut asked

Ruffnut groaned "I hate work"

"I'll meet up with you, there's something I need to check out first."

I was glad they didn't question me. I still needed to check out whatever that Outcast was hiding, and I didn't need the worlds loudest vikings tagging along if I was to do it without being noticed.

Ruffnut blew me a kiss (which I made a statement of waving out of the air), and the twins flew away, thankfully in the right direction. It gave me some hope thinking that if Hiccup had been caught, he'd at least have some backup. I wasn't lying about meeting them later, as soon as I made my discovery, I'd be off to assist too. Who knows, maybe Hiccup didn't need it, had Thora, and was just taking a miserably long time getting back. But I'd find out soon enough.

I whistled to Skullcrusher and he was at my side in an instant. I threw my supplies messily into my pouch and shoved it into his saddle, buckling it shut. The giant dragon nudged my side, impatient to get going. He must of been watching the suspicious Outcast too. That saved me the trouble of trying to explain where and why I wanted to go at least.

I hoisted myself onto the Rumblehorn's back, he assisted by giving me a little boost with his wing. Before I could even fit myself into the saddle, Skullcrusher lunged forward, flying off the perch and into the open air. Nearly falling from his back, I clung to the saddle for dear life. I was in no hurry to plummeting from the sky again. I shuddered remembering when Astrid and Stormfly had dropped me a few times at our lovely first meeting.

"Skullcrusher! What is _wrong_ with you?" I yelled

The dragon ignored me, and sniffed the air like he was following something invisible I couldn't see. I wouldn't be surprised if he was; Rumblehorns had an acute sense of smell. Had he found a familiar scent?

We landed on the beach and crept forward. The man hadn't done a very good job of covering his tracks, which were still visible in the sand, giving a clear description of where he'd gone. I unsheathed one of my short swords from my belt, just in case, and looked back at Skullcrusher. Although he was doing his best, the poor guy still made quite a bit of noise. Unwilling to leave him outside alone, I still let him follow behind me, though it did ruin our sneaky entrance. Nothing I couldn't take care of.

As we got deeper under the overhang, it got harder to see. I treaded along cautiously, just in case there were any traps set on the ground for intruders. Not before long, we got to a door. This was defiantly where the man had gone; as the door had been left open just a crack, enough for the dim light of a torch to seep through. I could hear movement inside, it sounded like more than one person.

Let's try stealthy first. I turned back to Skullcrusher, telling him to stay here and wait for my signal, and with that, I headed towards the open door.

-

I made no move towards the food that Jarl had brought me. The last time I'd seen his ugly mug was when I'd escaped on day one. I was actually surprised Alvin hadn't killed him for not watching me close enough.

When he'd shoved the plate of stale bread along with a cup of strange looking liquid throw the cell bars, I'd expected him to leave. But he'd stayed, and was now rambling on about something that I'd blocked out as soon as he'd opened his mouth. I made a note that he stood as far away from Strike as he could, casting wary glances every few seconds. I snorted, some fearless Outcast he was.

A movement from behind him caught my eye. I had to do a double take when I saw Eret soundlessly emerge from behind the door. The look on his face when he saw me made my heart skip a beat, first at love, then in fear. Was he insane? What was he doing here? What if the other had come too? I opened my mouth to say his name when my gaze snapped back to Jarl. Thankfully he hadn't heard nor seen Eret come in, and I intended to keep it that way.

Jarl began to turn to leave, but I lept up, shaking, and shouted "Wait!"

It worked, and he stopped, facing me again. I scrambled for something to say as he crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"Well? Wha' is it?"

I risked a quick glance at Eret, who stalked towards Jarl, silently sheathing his sword. I was almost glad he'd made the decision not to kill the man for some reason. I just had to keep his attention for a little longer..

"I umm, have a message for your chief! Tell him that.."

I didn't even need to continue before Eret suddenly rushed forward, Jarl heard this and whirled around to face him, but it was too late. Eret grabbed his head and smashed it into the cells, his skull made a loud clang against the bars, and he crumpled, unconscious, onto the floor.

Eret didn't give the man a second glance before breaking out into a wide smile, gripping onto one of the bars.

I made towards him, but was again, stopped by the chain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, if anyone were to walk in here now, it would be more then bad.

"Saving a damsel in distress is all" he smirked, then his eyes clouded. "What happened to you? Odin, if I get my hands on Alvin I swear.."

"Eret, I'm fine" I cut him off

He grunted, still not satisfied, but dropped it. "Now, let's get you both out of here."

He gave a high pitched whistle, looking towards the doorway. Even I excepted Skullcrusher to come out.

We were both surprised to see none other than Alvin the Treacherous instead.


End file.
